El Lobo Negro y La Oveja Torpe
by Akari Kiseki
Summary: A/U: -"Tú dices quien, cualquier chica está bien, veras que puedo lograrlo"-"Bien, entonces a ella"-Esas palabras fueron su condena. Quería demostrar que era el mejor, que superaba a su hermano en todos los ámbitos, pero quizás no era el más indicado para atrapar a una chica tímida. Pero tal vez el lobo desearía aun más de lo permitido a esa torpe oveja.
1. Intenciones de un lobo negro

**Hola, agradezco infinitamente a aquellos a los que les gusto **_Tienes Suerte, _**me encantó leer sus comentarios.**

**Por eso como algunos pidieron, publicare más de esta alucinante pareja. Tengo planeado alrededor de 6 capítulos para este fic, ya veré si lo alargo más o no. **

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Declaimer:**

Naruto **NO **es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

**A/U:** -"Tú dices quien, cualquier chica está bien, veras que puedo lograrlo"-"Bien, entonces a ella"-Esas palabras fueron su condena. Quería demostrar que era el mejor, que superaba a su hermano en todos los ámbitos, pero quizás no era el más indicado para atrapar a una chica tímida. Pero tal vez el lobo desearía aun más de lo permitido a esa torpe oveja.

* * *

**.**

**Episodio**

**I**

**Intenciones de un lobo negro**

**.**

_No tenía en mente quererte, solo tenerte. _

_Eras mi objetivo en ese entonces. _

**.**

**L**o odiaba, odiaba el hecho de que siempre fuera comparado con él, con su hermano; sus padres, sus profesores, sus amigos aunque fuera un pequeño comentario sin importancia lo comparaban con él. Que si era más hábil, que si era más fuerte, más inteligente, más atractivo. En cualquiera de ellos pasaba a estar en segundo lugar la mayoría de las veces y lo odiaba. Él era él y su hermano era su hermano, no había punto de comparación entre ambos, porque simplemente nadie es igual en el mundo, así es Sasuke Uchiha no era igual a Itachi Uchiha. Sin embargo eso no quitaba que su humor se tornara malo cada vez que alguien lo sacaba a colación. Mucho más si esa persona era su mismo hermano, que si bien se llevaban de una manera pacífica y fraternal la mayor parte del tiempo no restaba que debes en cuando Itachi quisiera molestarlo. Oh claro que no, si no lo molestara no sería un buen hermano mayor.

Por eso al verlo en el parque completamente solo, aprovechó para hacerlo.

—Que sorpresa, pensé que estarías con Naruto y los chicos-comentó sentándose junto a él en el mismo banquillo. Se parecían un poco, ambos con el pelo negro carbón y ojos filosamente oscuros, pero mientras Itachi usaba el pelo algo largo Sasuke lo tenía rebelde y corto.

—Hmmp-gruñó y ese sonido era el principal de su repertorio de contestaciones. Aparentemente no estaba de humor, tenía el ceño fruncido y el Ipod que sostenía estaba en una canción a medias, dándole a entender que se encontraba escuchando música con los audífonos que ahora reposaban en su cuello -. ¿Qué quieres?

—Solo quería saludarte, ¿A caso no puedo?-Sasuke estrechó la mirada.

—Piérdete Nii-san, no estoy para soportarte-aclaró levantándose.

—Padre ya te lo dijo ¿no?-sonrió como era característico en él -. Sobre el compromiso.

—Que tengas una prometida me tiene sin cuidado. Pero que quieran conseguirme una es otra cosa-dijo entre dientes.

—Solo quieren asegurar nuestro futuro-musitó en son de comprensión.

—Tú pudiste escogerla, yo tengo que asistir a estúpidas citas de matrimonio-rezongó.

—Si no estás de acuerdo solo niégate, sabes bien que no es obligatorio-recomendó, su hermano bufó y desvió la mirada -. ¿O es que no quieres hacerlo?

—Mamá…-comenzó -. Mamá dijo que podría encontrar a alguien como Chisa* para mí. Que igual que tú, podría encontrar una "maravillosa" novia-su tonó era agrio.

—¿Volvió a compararnos?

—Es inevitable que lo hagan-resopló -. Es realmente odioso.

—Entonces es verdad ¿no? si logra molestarte es porque también lo crees-habló sabiendo que Sasuke se enfadaría.

—Tú no eres mejor que yo-declaró irritado.

—¿Es así?-sonrió ante la mirada asesina de su hermanito.

—¡Por supuesto!-exclamó.

—Demuéstralo en ese caso. Por ejemplo, consigue una novia- Sasuke lo miró mal -. Oh, lo olvidaba no te gusta habar con las chicas. Para ti son una molestia ¿No? al parecer en eso no puedes superarme Sasuke- se burló y admiró la expresión de su hermano, le agradaba molestarlo, puesto que hacia caras iguales a las de cuando eran niños.

—Lo hare-aseguró -. Tú dices quien, cualquier chica está bien, veras que puedo lograrlo- era pan comido, cualquier chica era atraída por él, aunque fueran molestas y las odiara, sería capaz de conquistar a la que sea.

—Bien, entonces a ella-apuntó sonriendo, el moreno menor se giró para ver de quien hablaba su hermano mayor.

No lo demostró pero realmente se sorprendió de ver a Hinata Hyuuga, caminado con sus usuales pequeños y lentos pasos hacia algún punto desconocido. Tenía el pelo largo y azulado, piel blanca y ojos como un par de perlas. ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella? De entre todas las chicas que había, ¿Por qué precisamente tan extraña criatura? Eran compañeros de asiento en el instituto y sabia de sobra que era una persona terriblemente torpe y que parecía un avestruz porque siempre escondía su rostro al abochornarse por pequeñas cosas. Pero no podía retractarse no era algo que estuviera en su disco duro. Había dado su palabra y la cumpliría.

—De acuerdo, ella será.

* * *

Entró al salón y rebobino su plan mentalmente mientras clavaba con disimulo su vista en la chica que era su objetivo. Había pasado un buen rato pensando cómo iniciar su acercamiento y por lo menos tenía una noción de cómo hacerlo. No podía llegar de buenas a primeras y comenzar a hablarle, claro que no, quedaría dañada su imagen ante todos, no es que le importara mucho ese detalle pero en verdad que sería extraño ver que **él** iniciara una conversación con una chica, sobre todo porque ya era bien conocido su repudio hacia el sexo femenino. Cortesía claro esta de las lunáticas que se autoproclamaban sus fans. Sería difícil lograr su cometido, si se consideraba su forma de ser y que la chica en cuestión era un espécimen por demás raro.

Largó un suspiro y a paso pesado se acercó a su asiento, ahora agradecía que fuera ella su compañera de pupitre, cosa que estaba a su beneficio. Su penetrante mirada se enganchó en la delgada silueta de Hinata, observándola de reojo, analizando mas afondo sus ademanes, quería ver si había algo rescatable en esa chica, ya que por lo que sabia y había visto Hinata Hyuuga no podía ser considerada un prospecto de novia, absurdamente patosa, pasaba más tiempo en el suelo que de pie, e increíblemente vergonzosa, ningún chico además de su amigos podían acercársele sin temor a tener que ser responsables de un desmayo, pero debía haber más en ella. Era algo linda si la observaba bien, sus manos eran delicadas y se movían con nerviosismo en torno a un libro que desconocía si leía realmente o solo era una simple pantalla, sus orbes constantemente se movían hacia la puerta. Como si esperara algo.

—¡Hey Teme!-escuchó la atolondrada voz de su mejor amigo llamarle, notó que la ojiperla se sobresalto un poco y casi automáticamente se cubrió el rostro con el epítome, dejando ver desde su posición el carmín que nacía en sus mejillas. Ah ya lo entendía.

En realidad esperaba a alguien.

—Cállate Dobe-ordenó molesto-. _Genial_- pensó. Lo que le faltaba, no solo era extraña sino que además parecía estar interesada en el estúpido de Naruto Uzumaki, su mejor amigo desde el preescolar.

—Demonios contigo Sasuke. Tan temprano y ya estas de mal humor-reclamó el chico acercándose a él, se sentó en el escritorio delante del de ellos. Tenía el pelo rubio y ojos azules con un tinte infantil para su edad.

—No, pero quiero evitarme escucharte decir una estupidez por la mañana-contestó hastiado.

—Cabrón-gruñó el rubio frunciendo el ceño -. ¿Buscas pelea no es así?-ttebayo- se inclinó con intenciones de saltarle encima para golpearlo.

—Chicos ya basta, no empecemos el día como todos los demás-pidió alguien agarrando a Naruto del brazo. Ambos pudieron ver una mata rosa. Los ojos jades de Sakura Haruno reprocharon al par.

—Pero Sakura-chan-protestó el ojiazul.

—Nada de peros ya tengo suficiente con las reuniones del comité como para estar aguantándolos desde tan temprano-exclamó apartando un mechón de pelo rosado de su rostro. La pelirosa era bien conocida por su inteligencia además de ser la presidenta del comité disciplinario de la escuela -. Además deja de molestar. Por cierto Kakashi-sensei dijo que no ha recibido tu reporte de la novela Sasuke-kun -le comunicó -. Dijo que tenías que entregárselo a mas tardar el martes de la próxima semana- asintió, no es que no lo hubiera hecho, solo que había tenido otros asuntos y lo había olvidado por completo.

—¿Sasuke-perfecto-Uchiha no ha entregado una tarea?-dijo el Uzumaki completamente estupefacto-. Esto debe ser el apocalipsis-exageró melodramáticamente -. ¡Todos sálvense!-gritó aterrado. Minutos después se encontraba en el suelo gracias a un golpe en conjunto dado por la Haruno y el Uchiha.

—Estúpido Dobe-bufó.

—Pero si es raro que no hayas entregado un trabajo Sasuke-kun, ¿Necesitas ayuda?-Sakura era tal vez la única chica que podía hablarle sin que la quisiera asesinar con su mirada; la razón era sencilla, ella ya no estaba interesada en él. Antes si, era una de sus tantas fans pero luego de haber sido rechazada ella siguió hablándole y le aseguró que eso era cosa del pasado, además podía notarse que estaba interesada en otra persona.

—No, ya lo hare yo.

—Aunque si la necesitas, puedes pedírselo a Hinata-informó la ojijade inocente. El moreno se sorprendió y percibió que la mencionada se removió inquieta al escuchar su nombre -. ¿No es así Hinata? Después de todo tu sacaste una nota mucho más alta que la mía en la clase de Kakashi-sensei.

—¿Eh? Ah…b-bueno, y-yo s-si él l-lo q-quiere…-tartamudeó agachando la cabeza -. Tal vez pueda ayudarle-susurró cohibida.

—Entonces, después de clases Hyuuga- expresó mirándola fijo. No necesitaba ayuda realmente, pero era una muy buena excusa para acercarse a ella sin que pareciera extraño.

—S-si-escondió su rostro tras su copete.

—Sakura-chan, veo…veo pantaletas rosas, son lindas-musitó Naruto entre sueños -. No me toques ahí Sakura-chan-rió y su cara tenía una mueca pervertida. La susodicha se sonrojo notablemente y furiosa lo tomó del cuello de la camisa.

—¡Bastardo pervertido!-chilló arrojándolo contra una silla.

Bueno Naruto no era un obstáculo muy grande para superar. Si ella estaba interesada en él, conseguiría hacerla olvidar rápidamente.

* * *

El silencio reinaba entre ambos, solo siendo débilmente rasgado por el sonido del papel de las páginas al ser cambiadas. Estaban completamente solos en la biblioteca, hacia un par de horas que la escuela había terminado y ellos no eran de los que se ponen a hablar porque si, a él porque no le gustaba y a ella porque su nervios le ganaban. Era sorprendente que aun no se hubiera desmayado considerando que llevaba un buen rato temblando y moviéndose impacientemente.

—Hyuuga- fue el primero en romper el mutismo. La chica dio un respingo y se giró con lentitud.

—¿S-si? ¿T-tienes a-alguna du-duda?-inquirió con un hilo de voz.

—¿Por qué siempre tartamudeas? No te han dicho que es molesto-se golpeó mentalmente por decir aquella sandez -. _Perfecto, ahora creerá que eres un patán-_reclamó en su fuero interno.

—Y-yo-desvió su vista al suelo -.S-si, si-siempre me l-lo di-dicen. Pero…

—Entonces deja de hacerlo-recomendó aligerando su voz, lo menos que quería era asustarla.

—Es que, n-no t-tengo tanta con-confianza-susurró avergonzada.

—Eso debe ser agotador-musitó-. Hyuuga, acércate un segundo-pidió serio, ella se exaltó por la petición. Lo miró completamente aterrada y confundida -. No te hare nada-prometió. La peliazul vaciló por un momento, sus ojos divagaban entre él y otro punto de la habitación debatiéndose entre hacerlo o no. Finalmente obedeció, no era capaz de negarse -. Bien cierra los ojos, confía en mí-declaró al ver el temor en sus ojos perla. Lo hizo, cerró sus ojos. El corazón le latía desbocadamente.

—¿U-Uchiha-san?-masculló temblando ligeramente por estar tan expuesta y sin una pista de las intenciones del moreno. A ella le daba miedo estar a solas con él, porque le temía, Sasuke Uchiha le daba terror. Desde el primer momento, él tenía un aire que la hacía paralizarse, como si no pudiera escapar de su presencia. Como si tenerlo cerca la atrapara en alguna especie de laberinto terrorífico.

—No abras los ojos ¿Entendido?-cuchicheó cerca de su cara. La observó, temblaba más que antes y sus pómulos estaban inundados de sangre, los labios entreabiertos se movían ligeramente ante la incertidumbre de sus intenciones. Sonrió era como una oveja lista para ser comida por un lobo. Un lobo negro. Con sutileza alzó sus manos y las posó en e la cara de la ojiperla, haciéndola estremecer ante tal acto, una acción completamente inesperada por su parte.

—¿U-Uchi-Uchiha-s-san?- su boca se sacudió con horror.

—No tartamudez-ordenó -. Dejaras de hacerlo, si no quieres que…-sus palabras se quedaron en el aire cuando chocó sus labios contra los de ella. Su cuerpo se movió por la sorpresa e intentó resistirse tirando de ella misma hacia atrás. No pudo liberarse. Estaban de pie ahora, pero ella era su prisionera.

—N-no-suplicó cuando sus labios fueron momentáneamente liberados de los de él, lo empujó con sus manos -. Por-por favor- nuevamente la besó, aprisionó con una mano sus muñecas impidiéndole protestar. El pánico la invadió de pies a cabeza, nublándole la vista y cegando cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Seria devorada.

—Cada vez que tartamudez, te besare-declaró soltando su boca, dejándola convertida en una muñeca de trapo sin fuerzas.

—¿Por qué?-estaba al borde de las lagrimas, jamás imagino que sería atacada por el moreno.

—Porque te quiero-contestó con voz grave.

—¿Q-que?

—Te lo dije-estrechó su mirada y se inclinó de nueva cuenta hacia ella. Hinata cerró los ojos esperando que la besara otra vez, temblando, siendo incapaz de mantenerse de pie con sus rodillas que eran semejantes a la gelatina. Se apiadó de ella, no quería que lo odiara de por vida, aunque ya estuviera mas encaminado a eso. Deposito gentilmente sus belfos en la frente de ella, una acción tierna por su parte -. No es mi intención que me odies-profirió alejándose para recoger sus cosas.

—¿Uchiha-san?

—Nos vemos mañana, _Hinata-_se despidió lanzándole una última penetrante mirada. Bien ya tenia un avance, si es que lo podía llamar así.

—No…puede…ser-musitó entrecortadamente cuando él había desaparecido.

Cayó de rodillas, puesto que la fuerza la había abandonada, no podía ser cierto ¿verdad? Sasuke Uchiha no la había besado ¿verdad? Lastimeramente el calor en sus labios le decía la realidad.

Estaba perdida.

Sasuke Uchiha la quería y ella desconocía sus verdaderas intenciones, porque era simplemente estúpido pensar que ella le gustaba.

El lobo negro quería devorarla.

* * *

**.**

**Continuara**

**.**

* * *

*** Es el nombre de la Occ que es prometida de Itachi.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado del primer capítulo.**

**Dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias, estaré gustosa de leerlos.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Yanne!**


	2. Indefensa oveja torpe

**Hello guys! n.n Me alegra un montón que la trama de este fic fuera tan aceptada. Espero no decepcionarlas ;)**

**Agradezco infinitamente a las 17 personas que dejaron sus comentarios y a los que me pusieron tanto historia como autor favorito. ARIGATÔ **

**Ahora si espero que lo disfruten.**

**Declaimer:**

Naruto **NO**es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

**A/U:** -"Tú dices quien, cualquier chica está bien, veras que puedo lograrlo"-"Bien, entonces a ella"-Esas palabras fueron su condena. Quería demostrar que era el mejor, que superaba a su hermano en todos los ámbitos, pero quizás no era el más indicado para atrapar a una chica tímida. Tal vez el lobo desearía aun más de lo permitido a esa torpe oveja.

* * *

**.**

**Episodio**

**II**

**Indefensa oveja torpe**

**.**

_Tan pequeña y torpe como una oveja._

_Venías directa a mi trampa._

**.**

Maldita cabeza podrida que tenia, literalmente la había cagado, en serio. No, no solo la cagó sino que además se sintió orgulloso de ello, ahora que lo pensaba bien era estúpidamente obvio que no debió hacer lo que hizo.

No debió besar a Hinata.

Por todo lo que es santo, ¿Dónde carajos tenía la cabeza en ese instante? Oh si, contra la cara de ella robándose sus labios de manera no muy delicada. Que alguien lo mate por el amor de Dios. Se golpeo la cabeza repetidas veces contra la ventana de su cuarto. Quería capturarla, lo haría, pero seguramente ahora ella lo odiaba y tenía razón en hacerlo, la forzó por culpa de sus antinaturales instintos, pero joder que no era de piedra y la peliazul no ayudaba en nada con sus reacciones. Se veía…Bah da igual como se veía, en ese momento se sintió como un lobo hambriento y ella como una suculenta oveja a la que solo le dio una probada.

Debía admitirlo, no se arrepentía del todo.

Besarla fue inesperadamente agradable. Algo que definitivamente haría de nuevo, solo esperaba que hiciera caso a sus palabras, esperaba que Hinata no lo odiara.

* * *

Asomó la cabeza por una de las esquinas de la ventana, sus ojos perlas se pasearon temerosamente por todo el salón, buscando la silueta bastante llamativa del Uchiha. No quería verlo, absolutamente no, pero sabía que era un hecho ineludible, sobre todo porque eran compañeros de banco, nuevamente la diosa de la fortuna le daba la espalda, al menos quería postergarlo lo suficiente para juntar el coraje y estar sentada junto a el por más de 6 horas seguidas. ¿Por qué tuvo que besarla? Ella no era alguien cualificada en muchos aspectos como para atraer verdaderamente los afectos de tan llamativo chico ¿Por qué ella entonces? ¿Se trataba de alguna jugarreta? Era lo más seguro, esperaba que lo fuera, ya que si la persona que más miedo le infundía se encontraba enamorado de ella, estaba perdida. Seria devorada sin siquiera poder protestar. Tan solo bastaba recordar el día de ayer. Sus mejillas se colorearon inevitablemente al hacerlo, el pulso se le acelero vertiginosamente y el aire quería escapar de sus pulmones. Sasuke Uchiha le había robado su primer beso de una forma que la hacía estremecer de solo memorarlo. Y lo que era peor, había asegurado que lo haría nuevamente si ella seguía tartamudeando ¿No podría haberle pedido otra cosa? ¿Por qué precisamente lo que no podía parar porque simplemente quisiera? No tenia las agallas suficientes para afrontar a las personas desconocidas, muy apenas lo lograba con sus amigos y eso solo después de 10 años de conocerse, no podía hacerlo de la noche a la mañana porque él prácticamente se lo ordenaba.

—¿Qué sucede Hinata-chan? ¿A quién espías? ¿Puedo unirme?-preguntó en un susurró la hiperactiva voz de quien menos esperaba, un chillido de sorpresa se escapó de sus labios al voltear hacia su izquierda y toparse con el rostro de Naruto a escasos centímetros del de ella. Su cuerpo se volvió de rubí en un santiamén, el órgano de su pecho bombeo sangre como loco sicópata en fiesta pagana, inentendibles gruñidos que pretendían ser palabras se colaban de sus labios, las piernas no resistieron su propio peso y cayó de espaldas a mitad del pasillo.

—N-na-Naruto-kun-tartamudeó con un carmín furioso en sus mofletes. ¡Jesús, tenía que ser Naruto! De entre todas las personas del mundo tenía que ser precisamente el chico que la volvía loca de pies a cabeza.

—¿Estás bien?-ttebayo-preguntó el rubio preocupado por la reacción de la chica, quien no sabía dónde meter la cabeza al haber hecho semejante acto frente a él -.¿Puedes levantarte? ¿Te lastimaste? ¿Me estas escuchando Hinata-chan? Oye, Hinata chan-llamó alarmado al ver como la faz de la Hyuuga se ponía de cientos de colores. Giró el rostro en varias direcciones buscando ayuda, si la hubiese visto bien habría notado un detalle.

—Hey pedazo de animal ¿Qué le estás haciendo a Hinata?-bramó la voz de un castaño que se encontraba llegando. Era Kiba Inuzuka uno de los mejores amigos de la ojiperla.

—Cállate idiota, no le hice nada ella se cayó sola-se defendió molesto.

—Si como no, a mi no me engañas estúpido tú le hiciste una broma o algo, ¡Hey! Hinata que fue lo que te hizo este alcornoque…-calló súbitamente al verla. Sus ojos se abrieron y la sangre subió a sus pómulos.

—Y ahora que te pa..sa-el ojiazul miró en la misma dirección que el castaño y abrió la boca como un pez, se sonrojó notablemente -. ¡Hinata tu…tu falda!-gritó apuntando aquella parte de su uniforme, la avergonzada muchacha miró hacia abajo, ahora sí que quería morirse. Rápidamente se acomodó el pedazo de tela que se había enrollado en su pierna dejando ver parte de las pantis que llevaba.

—¡Kya!-vociferó agachando la cabeza.

—¡Deja de verla cabrón pervertido!-ordenó irritado el Inuzuka y golpeo a Naruto con su maletín. Se enzarzaron en una pelea olvidándose completamente de la ojiperla que no podía levantarse, cualquier pizca de fuerza la había abandonado, no lograba rebajar su vergüenza. Que alguien la salve, pedía a gritos en su fuero interno.

Y ese deseo fue concedido.

Un par de manos grandes y fuertes la sujetaron de la cintura, con una maestría, quienquiera que fuera, logró levantarla como si se tratara de una ligera pluma en vez de un ser humano de 47 kilos. Agradecida hasta la medula se giró para demostrárselo a su salvador, su nariz chocó con la tela del gakuran* impregnado de un olor familiar para ella, pidió al cielo que se estuviera equivocando, pero al levantar la visto se encontró con que obviamente la ignoraron. Era él, el lobo negro, era Sasuke.

—¿Te han dicho que pasas mucho tiempo en el suelo, Hinata?-inquirió en un tono tan bajo que solo ella fue capaz de escuchar esa pregunta burlona.

—U-uchiha-s-san- tartamudeó con pánico, ya era tarde cuando se dio cuenta de su error, el moreno le dedico una sonrisa torcida, una sonrisa que nunca había visto, bueno en realidad nunca lo vio sonreír, hasta hoy.

—Espero que no hayas olvidado mis palabras Hinata-cuchicheó pasando de ella -. Estate preparada.

El pánico la invadió, había metido la pata horrorosamente. Sasuke la besaría de nuevo.

* * *

Hubiera deseado que por algún motivo la escuela se incendiara y todos fueran enviados a casa, así podría esconderse en su cuarto para que él no la atacara de nuevo, pero nadie la escuchó, siguió sufriendo silenciosamente, tenerlo a su lado era un martirio genuino, ya que Sasuke si bien no era alguien que molestaba a los demás, precisamente por que no le agradaban los demás, tenía que centrar todas esas "bromas" en ella, chocando su hombro, dedicándole miradas profundas, susurrándole una que otra vez cosas que la hacían enrojecer, abrumándola con su sola presencia. Debía estarse divirtiendo a lo grande con su persona, no era capaz de evitarlo. No podía escapar de sus garras de lobo.

Estuvo deprimida por eso, varios lo notaron, pero ninguno le pregunto sabían que la ojiperla sufría de autoestima baja por ciertas cosas personales, millones de veces quisieron animarla, pero aprendieron con el tiempo que era mejor dejarla sola. Lo cual la peliazul no deseaba en esos momentos. No quería estar sola de nuevo, no cuando ese chico tan terrorífico la estaba arrinconado.

—Oye Hinata-chan, siento lo de la mañana-ttebayo- la efervescente voz del Uzumaki la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, el rubio se encontraba con su maletín al hombro y sus ojos rebosantes de brillo infantil -. No quise ver tus… bueno eso. ¡Lo siento!-cerró sus manos en un aplauso e inclinó medio cuerpo en una exagerada reverencia, Hinata estaba en shock, quiso decirle que no se preocupara, pero su voz no salía -. Te llevare a comer, no lo compensara realmente pero, eso bastara-Oh por todo el cielo y sus habitantes, Naruto la estaba invitando ¡A ella! Era como un sueño hecho realidad.

—Yo…-una vocecilla le aporreaba mentalmente para que aceptara, después de todo era algo que quería desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo

—No puede-gruñó el ojinegro agarrándola de la muñeca, provocándole una corriente eléctrica que casi la paralizo -. Aun tiene asuntos conmigo Dobe-informó de mala gana. El rubio parpadeo aturdido.

—Ah vale, lo había olvidado Teme, por cierto te estás volviendo lento-sugirió burlón -. A este paso hasta yo te superare en los estudios-rió pagado de sí mismo. El moreno bufó.

—Antes que eso pase, el mundo se convertirá en mierda-contestó emprendiendo el paso hacia la puerta.

—¡Cabrón!-le oyeron gritar antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Sasuke remolcaba sin problema alguno a Hinata, indiscutiblemente le había quedado muy en claro que la ojiperla se moría por el retardado de su amigo, lo cual se había tornado un obstáculo para su cometido. Ya lo había contemplado como una posibilidad, pero parecía ser más complicado de lo que esperaba, después de todo la peliazul había hecho una cara que jamás había visto cuando el Dobe la invitó a comer. Se veía tan…

Indefensa.

Abrió de un tirón la puerta de la biblioteca, metió a Hinata dentro y seguidamente cerró el lugar. Qué gran ventaja era estar completamente solos.

—U-Uchiha-san- una sonrisa surcó sus labios al percibir ese nuevo desliz de la chica. Hinata tembló como una hoja de otoño, retrocedió instintivamente buscando algún sitio en que esconderse. Sin embargó su espalda chocó contra uno de los estantes, el Uchiha se acercó cuidadosamente, calculando sus pasos y disfrutando del momento. Extendió sus brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Hinata encerrándola entre ellos, impidiendo así cualquier escape. Inclinó su rostro hacia el de ella, haciendo que su nariz chocara contrala mejilla de Hinata.

—¿Lo haces a propósito? ¿Tanto quieres que te bese Hinata?-su aliento le provocó cosquillas y la embriagó de una manera absurda para ella.

—No, yo…-le costaba mantener su voz-. No quiero eso Uchiha-san.

—Lo siento yo siempre cumplo mi palabra- acotó posando sus belfos en la comisura de los de la ojiperla -. Descuida no te los daré directamente-informó separándose para contemplar sus mejillas rojas -. No quiero que me odies- depositó un beso en su frente-. Por cierto te gusta el Dobe ¿No?

—¡¿Eh?! Y-yo n-no-los nervios se la comían viva, el moreno besó su parpados haciendo que cerrera los ojos por inercia -. Sí, me…gusta-admitió temerosa de volver a equivocarse. Sasuke estrechó los ojos, definitivamente se volvería muy complicado, bajó su cara al cuello de la chica haciéndola respingar por sentir su respiración chocar contra su piel.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?-cuestionó, un plan muy ingenioso, no por nada era un genio consagrado, se maquinó en su mente en cuestión de instantes.

—¿Uchiha-san?-masculló cohibida. El moreno alzó la cara para clavar su mirada en ella.

—Puedo ayudarte a estar con él-ofreció tomándola del rostro.

—¿Pu-puede hacerlo?-se mordió el labio por otro traspié.

—Si-aseguró -. Solo hay una condición-dijo pausadamente acercando sus labios a los de ella.

—¿Cu-cual?-su corazón martilleó, ¿Por qué no podía dejar de tartamudear? Dios debía odiarla.

—Bueno…no es algo complicado-se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia, la ojierla se relajó un poco, considerando que estaba por partirse del miedo.

—¿Qué es? U-Uchiha-san.

—Van tres Hinata-anotó con sorna.

—Lo siento-chilló en voz baja.

—A lo que iba. Ese algo no es nada del otro mundo, solo tienes que…-pegó mas su cuerpo al de ella -. Ser mi novia- anunció estampando su boca sobre la de Hinata, la besó con fuerza y aunque quiso detenerse no pudo, era como un adictivo para él.

Se separaron luego de un rato, los labios de Hinata estaban rojos e hinchados, sus mejillas eran la viva imagen de un par de tomates bien maduros y él… estaba igual de fresco. La ojiperla se cubrió la boca con espanto, él había dicho que ya no la besaría en los labios, pero no había cumplido. Totalmente aterrada salió dando trompicones de la biblioteca.

Ya no aguantaba.

El moreno se quedó ahí parado sin hacer ni un solo movimiento, se llevó con pesadez una mano a la frente para darse un golpe.

—Ve y cágala de nuevo imbécil-musitó entre dientes para regañarse, dudaba que fuera a aceptar, la había visto demasiado asustada como para que lo hiciera, pero solo le restaba esperar, si no salía como quería ya idearía otra cosa, ahora solo podía ver si esa pequeña oveja se tragaba la carnada que acababa de lanzar.

De una u otra forma, la atraparía.

**.**

**Continuara**

**.**

**Ok espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**Siento mucho la mala ortografia que haya, hago lo posible para evitarla al igual que el Occ**

***Es la chaqueta negra del uniforme masculino que llega hasta el cuello.**

**Me sentí muy emocionada de leer todos los comentarios, así que esperare ansiosa sus opiniones para este también ;]**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.**

**Yanne!**


	3. ¿Oveja negra, enserio?

**Hola, siento la demora, estuve ocupada con algunas cosas, espero que les guste este capítulo.**

**Gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios, me gusta considerar sus opiniones.**

**Declaimer:**

Naruto **NO**es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**.**

**Episodio**

**III**

**¿Oveja negra, enserio? **

**.**

_Eras más complicada de lo pensado._

_Hasta tú tenías tus problemas._

**.**

Se removió impaciente por la cama, con el sudor perlando su blanca frente, sus ojos se apretaban y los dedos de su mano se aferraban tenazmente a las sabanas, giró una y otra vez hasta que un grito ahogado escapo de sus labios y su cuerpo se enderezó como si de un resorte se tratase; respiró agitada y se pasó las manos por la cara.

Había tenido una pesadilla.

—Sólo fue un sueño -susurró tocándose el pecho que le latía desbocadamente. Su cara era afligida y es que desde hacía varias noches un sueño que al despertar se borraba inmediatamente de su mente la azoraba sin piedad; lo único que le quedaba era ese sabor angustiante y el temblor en sus pequeñas manos.

Dejó caer la cabeza entre el hueco de sus piernas con total pesadez, no podía estar tranquila ni siquiera en su subconsciente, suficiente tenia con lo de Sasuke, se mordió el labio al recordar la propuesta tan extraña del Uchiha.

Ser su novia.

Dios en si esa frase era estúpidamente irreal, ella no tenía nada que pudiese gustarle a él, lo sabía, sabía que no era una mujer suficientemente buena para semejante…lobo. Y porque sabía lo que era, es que no entendía porque él estaba tan empeñado en estar con ella ¿Seria alguna clase de broma? ¿Una apuesta? Cualquier cosa era más coherente que el amor. Además ¿Cómo ser su novia la ayudaría a estar con Naruto? Era absurdo, simplemente era algo que la estaba sumiendo en una confusión total.

—Nee-san, ¿Estas despierta?-levantó la cabeza para fijar sus orbes en la delgada figura de su hermana menor, Hanabi Hyuuga la observaba sin una cálida expresión como siempre.

—Si-respondió -. ¿Qué sucede?

—Nuestro padre quiere verte-informó y Hinata se tensó. No era nada bueno que su padre la llamara tan temprano, siempre que lo hacía, era porque la iba a reprender por alguna acción errónea que había hecho, después de todo ella era una vergüenza para la familia Hyuuga, una heredera inútil y que era superara por su hermana, una mancha que no era querida.

Una oveja negra.

—Entiendo-suspiró sabedora de que por más que quisiera huir, no tenía a donde ir, no tenía más remedio que aguantarse, como siempre. Solo debía escuchar y callar, tal vez así su padre no se enojaría más con ella. Si tan solo pudiera ser una mejor persona. No sería esa criatura torpe a la cual consideraban débil e inservible. Pero si así fuera ella, no sería ella.

Solo deseaba un poco de fuerza, quizás.

* * *

Apretó los labios y su mano automáticamente se posó en la bandita que su primo Neji le había puesto en la mejilla, el castigo físico solo lo recibía cuando había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Aun si quisiera defenderse, no lo podría haber hecho, los castigos de su padre eran severos, algunas veces exagerados, pero así era la crianza en la familia Hyuuga. Ella había cometido otro error, había "ridiculizado" una relación de décadas la noche pasada, las ordenes de Hiashi Hyuuga eran indiscutibles y absolutas, por lo que si las ignoraba era reprendida. Pero es que ella no entendía porque debía aguantar las humillaciones del que según su progenitor era el prospecto más adecuado para casarse con ella, lo único que había hecho era rehusarse a acompañarlo a quien sabe donde después de la cena de presentación y eso era suficiente para que el tipo se molestara, y fuera a quejarse con su padre tachándola de descarada y malcriada. ¿Es que acaso lo que pensara ella no importaba? Obviamente así era, quizás a las únicas personas que les importaba eran sus amigos y su primo.

Suspiró mientras sus pies pasaban la entrada de la escuela, era exhaustivo pensar en la triste realidad de su vida, por lo que decidió olvidarlo y continuar con su caminata hacia el aula. Saludo tímidamente a sus conocidos y rezó porque no se topara con el Uchiha, no quería verlo, si lo hacía saldría corriendo inmediatamente, aun desconocía que haría cuando las clases empezaran dado que el chico en cuestión era su compañero de banco, no le parecía tan descabellada la idea de saltarse el día escolar en la enfermería, pero no estaba segura de querer molestar a Shizune, la enfermera, si que estaba en un predicamento.

—¿Qué voy a hacer?-susurró tumbándose en su asiento y dejando caer la cabeza contra la fría paleta. Cerró los ojos para intentar pensar con claridad en una solución, pero sencillamente el asunto se le iba de las manos.

—Buenos días Hinata-chan- saludó la enérgica voz del chico que la volvía loca, se enderezó con la misma agilidad de un resorte y sus nervios se activaron al cien. Ni siquiera se pregunto porque rayos Naruto-llego-tarde-casi-todo-el-tiempo Uzumaki se encontraba tan temprano en la escuela, apenas era ¼ para las 8. La respuesta estaba reflejada en el equipo de beisbol que traía colgando al hombro, guante, bola y protectores para las rodillas.

—N-naruto-k-kun-tartamudeó sonrojada por el repentino abordaje.

—Como ayer no pude llevarte a comer para disculparme, me preguntaba si estabas libre hoy-dijo ni tarde ni perezoso, no era conocido por andarse con rodeos.

—¿Eh?-el pulso se le aceleró vertiginosamente, no recordaba ni siquiera como hablar nuevamente -. Y-yo…

—Sigue sin estar libre Dobe-la interrumpió un tercero. Hinata se estremeció y giró lentamente la cabeza para fijar sus ojos en la figura del lobo malvado de su cuento personal.

—¿En serio?-indagó alzando las cejas -. Tenemos que llevarte al doctor Teme, comienzo a pensar que estas muy enfermo, mira que no poder terminar una tarea que hasta yo-hizo énfasis- . Puedo terminar sin ningún problema, es una cosa muy seria.

—Vete al diablo, obviamente ya terminé el reporte. Pero Hyuuga no está disponible hoy-exclamó mirando a la chica que se mantenía quieta como una estatua. El rubio ladeó la cabeza totalmente confundido.

—¿Por qué?

—No tengo porque contestarte.

—Hey-frunció el ceño.

—No está disponible y punto.

—Hablando así pareciera que Hinata-chan es tu novia-exclamó molesto.

—¿Tendrías algún problema si así fuera?-soltó sin ningún cambio en su expresión de siempre. Naruto abrió la boca y los ojos en una mueca de asombro y escepticismo.

—¿Hablas en serio? ¡Wow! ¡¿Alguien sabe donde esta mi verdadero mejor amigo?! ¡Este es un impostor!-gritó espantado -. ¡¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?! ¡¿Dime cuantos dedos ves?!-lo tomó del gakuran completamente alarmado -. No es posible que señor-odio-a-las-chicas este hablando enserio ¿Cómo lo hiciste Hinata chan?- se giró hacia la peliazul quien estaba demasiado perdida en todo el hilo.

—¡Ya cállate imbécil!-ordenó el Uchiha bastante cabreado-. No es mi novia-esclareció y la ojiperla se sobresaltó, el rubio suspiró.

—Vale, que buena broma Sasuke-rió dando unos ligeros golpecitos en el hombro del Uchiha. Él simplemente torció la boca y se sacudió el toque de su amigo -. ¡Ah, Sakura-chan buenos días!-exclamó entusiastamente al ver a la pelirosa llegar -. Me voy chicos-avisó yendo hacia la ojijade.

—Estúpido-murmuró el moreno viéndolo llegar muy sonriente junto a su amiga. La peliazul se mantenía en silencio deseando que a Sasuke se le olvidara su presencia y pudiera irse sin trabar más de dos palabras con él -. Oye Hyuuga…-llamó virando la cara hacia ella, Hinata se puso tan derecha como su espina dorsal se lo permitió.

—¿Si?-agradeció mentalmente no haber tartamudeado. Pareció que el chico iba a decir algo pero su atención fue captada por la curación en el rostro de la chica.

—¿Qué le sucedió a tu cara?-preguntó inclinándose y alzando una mano para rozar ligeramente la bandita. La ojiperla se estremeció ante tal acto y en un auto-reflejo se tapo la herida.

—No es nada-musitó con voz ronca -. Un accidente, solo eso- no iba a decirle que había sido su padre quien la había lastimado. Si en verdad el Uchiha la quería, no deseaba preocuparlo, claro si es que el moreno podía preocuparse por alguien.

Sasuke la observó no muy convencido de esa explicación, se miraron directamente a los ojos, sin parpadear y olvidándose de donde estaban, Hinata sintió pánico y él se pregunto por qué razón se había sentido ligeramente inquieto al verla herida, cosa a la que debía estar acostumbrado considerando lo terriblemente patosa que era esa pequeña criatura.

—¡Hinata!-voceó escandalosamente Inuzuka entrando por la puerta -. ¡Necesito tu ayuda!- pidió caminando hacia su amiga quien rápidamente se apartó de Sasuke con las mejillas rosas.

—¿Si Kiba-kun?-repuso mirando al castaño y acercándosele dando trompicones con las sillas.

—No entendía las ecuaciones de… ¡¿Qué mierda te paso en la cara?!-se exaltó al ver las magulladuras del rostro de Hinata.

—Un accidente-musitó, el chico frunció el ceño.

—Un accidente mi trasero, ¿Lo hizo él verdad? Te golpeo de nuevo ¿Cierto?-exigió molesto, Sasuke prestó atención a sus palabras -. ¿Qué fue lo que según tu padre hiciste mal esta vez?

—Yo…-parpadeó repetidas veces y su faz denotó ansiedad ante las preguntas de su amigo -. No tiene importancia Kiba-kun, me lo merecía-agregó bajando la mirada.

—Por supuesto que no, métetelo en la cabeza Hinata, tú no mereces que te trate así-regañó tomándola de los hombros.

—Kiba-kun, por favor olvídalo-pidió alzando el rostro y dejando ver una mueca de dolor y pequeñas gotas de agua lagrimal en las comisuras de sus ojos. El castaño tensó la mandíbula.

—Mierda-gruñó golpeando con el puño la banca.

El moreno por su parte se quedó viendo fijamente a la Hyuuga, ese rostro la hacía ver más débil de lo que ya aparentaba, por algún motivo sintió unas inmensas ganas de ir hasta ella y abrazarla. Sacudió la cabeza, no era momento de pensar en eso, no tenía por qué preocuparse por ella, solo debía enfocarse en capturarla y ya. Pero ¿Podría ignorar la curiosidad naciente tras la conversación que había escuchado?

¿Sería capaz de mantenerse al margen y no interesarse verdaderamente en esa chica? Después de todo, Hinata Hyuuga parecía más complicada de lo que creía, quizás no era una simple oveja indefensa.

* * *

Estaba seguro que lo más molesto que podría existir en el mundo eran los gritos de una grupo de adolescentes llenas de hormonas mientras veían a los chicos de la clase F jugando basquetbol en gimnasia, intentó ignorarlas pero apenas si podía ya que no paraban de gritar como psicópatas su nombre. Por eso odiaba a las chicas, no a todas, pero si a esas molestas mujeres que usabankilos de maquillaje y no paraban de insinuársele y querer casi violarlo.

—Teme ¡¿Quieres decirles algo a tu maldito sequito de locas?! ¡Me están volviendo loco!-chilló Naruto cubriéndose los oídos.

—¿Crees que yo tengo la culpa de que estén aquí? Solo ignóralas-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Uchiha has algo con un carajo-ladró el Inuzuka acuclillándose para tratar de taparse bien las orejas.

—¿Cómo que mierda se te ocurre que haga?-dijo de mala gana cruzándose de brazos.

—Yo que voy a saber.

—¡Aah! Quisiera estar con las chicas-lloriqueó el rubio -. Con ellas no habría tanto ruido.

—Si claro, eso y que podrías verlas en sus shorts de gimnasia- comentó sarcástico el moreno.

—Bendito sea el que los inventó-aseguró el ojiazul -. ¿Por cierto alguien sabe que están jugando ellas?

—Beisbol-contestó un chico de cabellos oscuros y agarrados en una coleta puntiaguda, Nara Shikamaru.

—¿En serio? ¿Y por qué diablos nosotros estamos jugando basquetbol? ¡Vamos a verlas!-sugirió emprendiendo el paso.

—Todo sea por alejarnos de esas maniáticas-susurró Kiba siguiéndolo, Sasuke también lo hizo y otros cuatro igual.

Llegaron al campo de juego donde sus compañeras estaban distribuidas por todo el rombo, se veían bastante concentradas. Los ojos del Uchiha cayeron inmediatamente en Hinata, quien estaba parada en el jardín derecho mirando dubitativa el guante en su mano, como si fuera una cosa rara que no supiera usar, quiso reírse de ello. No le sorprendería nada que la chica no supiera jugar al beisbol.

—¡Sakura-chan va a batear!-anunció con entusiasmo el Uzumaki. Efectivamente la pelirosa sostenía el bate de aluminio entre sus manos y observaba de manera desafiante Yamanaka Ino quien se encontraba en la posición de pitcher.

—¿Preparada frente de marquesina?-cuestionó la despampanante rubia alistando su tiro.

—Cállate y tira Ino cerda-ordenó.

—¡A ya voy!- comunicó haciendo el brazo hacia atrás e impulsándose con toda su fuerza hacia enfrente para lanzar la bola directamente y con velocidad. La Haruno atinó a pegarle con una descomunal fuerza, todos los presentes fijaron su vista en el pequeño esférico que había salid despedido hacia arriba, las jardineras se apresuraron a ver donde caía y la pelirosa había salido corriendo para tocar las bases.

—Que buen golpe-festejó el Uzumaki.

—Sí, pero la pelota no se dirige hacia…-musitó un regordete muchacho, Akimichi Chouji, siguiendo con sus ojos la trayectoria de la bola.

Hinata levantó la vista al escuchar a Tenten gritarle que la pelota iba hacia ella y que la cachara. La vio y trató de levantar el maldito guante para intentar agarrarla, sin embargó esa acción se le dificultaba y para cuando por fin pudo hacerlo bien, sintió como algo muy duro se estrellaba con su frente con gran fuerza. La Hyuuga cayó hacia atrás ante las miradas de todos.

—¡Hinata!-vociferaron alarmados la mayoría de los presentes mientras salían corriendo a auxiliarla.

—¡Hinata-chan!-exclamó Naruto asustado.

—La mataste frente de marquesina-acusó Ino corriendo hacia la peliazul que estaba tirada en el suelo.

—Hinata de verdad lo siento-pidió la ojijade llegando a ella. Pero la chica se encontraba en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, la frente roja y con un gran raspón en ella.

—Hinata-chan-llamó el rubio llegando e hincándose en el suelo para revisarla.

—Tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería-dijo Ino.

—Naruto apresúrate y llévala- apuró Sakura.

—¿Yo?

—Yo lo hago-interrumpió Sasuke apartando al Uzumaki y pasando sus brazos por la espalda y piernas de la desmayada ojiperla para cargarla en vilo. Comenzó a caminar apresuradamente con la chica en brazos, Naruto y Sakura se miraron con sorpresa. Jamás habían visto que su amigo reaccionara tan rápido para ayudar a una chica.

Algunas personas se le quedaron viendo cuando pasó como poseso por los pasillos mientras cargaba a Hinata en brazos, pero eso poco le importaba, debía llevarla con Shizune cuanto antes. Casi llegando a la enfermería la peliazul comenzó a reaccionar.

—No te muevas Hyuuga, casi llegamos-advirtió el moreno, Hinata abrió los ojos y la boca, iba a protestar pero una fuerte punzada en su cabeza se lo impidió. Sasuke entró en la enfermería sin embargó la enfermera no estaba, murmuró una maldición y deposito a Hinata en una de las camas, se dirigió a alguna parte del sitió, regresó con un compresa, alcohol y una almohadilla para heridas. No podía esperar a que Shizune llegara, por lo menos la curación sencilla era algo capaz de hacer.

—G-gracias- se mordió el labio al notar que había tartamudeado, sin embargo el chico estaba más concentrado desinfectando la herida.

—Sabia que eras estúpidamente torpe, pero ¿Qué no pudiste quitarte cuando la viste tan cerca?-reclamó sosteniéndola de la barbilla, ya que la ojiperla se quejó por el ardor.

—Y-yo no q-quería ser una inútil, o-otra vez-susurró cohibida. Cerró un ojo cuando el moreno le colocó la almohadilla.

—Que idiota eres, por esquivar una contusión cerebral nadie te hubiera tachado de inútil-gruñó atrapándole el rostro entre sus manos.

—P-pero…

—Van 5 Hinata- informó chocando su nariz contra la de ella.

—Lo siento-declaró abriendo los ojos. Él ladeó la cabeza y posó rápidamente sus labios en los de ella. Hinata respingó.

—No eres inútil-continuó-. Eres una torpe, eso sí, pero no eres absolutamente ninguna inútil.

—No es cierto-su rostro se volvió triste y trató de alejarse, el volvió a besarla.

—¿Quién dice lo contrario?

—Yo…nunca he hecho nada bien, soy una vergüenza para mi padre-murmuró. Sasuke estampó por tercera vez sus labios contra los de Hinata, el rostro de la chica estaba completamente rojo y sus ojos tenían cierto miedo en ellos.

¿El lobo iba devorarla?

—Él fue quien te golpeo ¿No es así?-la Hyuuga asintió, declarándose en ese momento completamente derrotada, ya ni siquiera se opuso en el cuarto beso -. No eres ninguna vergüenza.

—Desde que era pequeña lo he sido Uchiha-san, siempre he sido la oveja negra-replicó en voz baja.

—Eres una oveja, pero no negra, eres una oveja torpe- aseguró serio -. Y yo soy un lobo- sonrió de medio lado antes de chocar su boca con gran fuerza, era distinto a los otros, este beso era algo salvaje y desesperado, tanto que Hinata se asustó y sus instintos de supervivencia se encendieron, no quería se devorada. Sasuke la empujó hacia atrás y la peliazul cayó de espaldas en la cama, viéndose acorralada entre el cuerpo del moreno y el colchón, el peso de Sasuke evitaba que se moviera, los delgados brazos de ella eran débiles y no podían empujarlo. Sus tenaces manos abandonaron el rostro de la ojiperla para recorrer la cintura y piernas de la chica.

Estaba por ser comida. El lobo quería devorar a la oveja.

—¿Hay alguien aquí?-inquirió una femenina voz desde la puerta, por suerte la recién llegada no pudo ver nada gracias a las cortinas, la mujer casi pega un saltó al ver al Uchiha salir de la nada -. Sasuke-kun ¿Qué pasa?

—Hyuuga recibió un golpe en la cabeza, ya la cure, pero creo que tiene jaqueca-informó con un rostro serio, la pelinegra asintió.

—Gracias por ayudarla Sasuke-kun-musitó la enfermera abriendo la cortina y viendo a Hinata cubierta hasta la cabeza con la blanca sabana.

—_Gracias a Dios-_pensó Hinata. Shizune la había salvado sin saber.

—Me retiró-dijo el moreno yéndose, se cubrió la boca mientras salía, caminó un par de pasos y se recargó en la ventana -. ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?-masculló llevándose una mano al pelo y alborotándoselo. Eso no era parte de su plan, en realidad comenzaba a pensar que no tenía ningún plan. Muy al contrario de lo que había pensado el día anterior. Pero al menos comenzaba a creer que estaba más cerca de su objetivo, Hinata le había correspondido, por un instante pero lo había hecho, tal vez cuando sacara a flote aquella pregunta, de si quería ser su novia, no fuera precisamente una negativa lo que ella le daría.

Estaba un paso más cerca de atrapar a esa oveja.

* * *

**.**

**Continuara**

**.**

* * *

**Lamento muuuucho la tardanza, se atravesaron muchas cosas de la escuela y demás, pero aquí tienen, tratare de actualizar más seguido.**

**Dejen sus comentarios por favor.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Yanne!**


	4. ¿El lobo baja la guardia?

**Hola, había estado algo ocupada con algunos trabajos del instituto, pero por fin estoy de vacaciones. Gracias al cielo, dos meses y medio donde daré rienda suelta a la pasión (?) bueno no, pero si a la inspiración jejeje.**

**Agradezco mucho sus comentarios, son como una droga para mí y me encanta que les guste esta humilde historia.**

**Dejen sus comentarios**

**Delacimer:**

Naruto** NO **es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto, quien ya reunió a los 9 de Konoha otra vez, Yay! Por no decir el quipo 7 n.n

* * *

**.**

**Episodio**

**IV**

**¿El lobo baja la guardia?**

**.**

_Fui descuidado y lo admito._

_Incluso una oveja como tú era hechizante._

_**.**_

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Ni el mismo lo sabía, ¡Por Dios! ¿Desde cuándo era tan pervertido? ¿Desde cuándo había querido quitarle la ropa a una mujer tan desesperadamente como a Hinata? No era ni siquiera capaz de comprender el grado al que había llegado esto, una simple captura por orgullo no debería ser suficiente como para hacerlo querer devorar a una chica. Ok tal vez se estaba liando demasiado y olvidaba el hecho de que solo era un adolescente en pleno crecimiento, y que sus hormonas eran toda una revolución; por lo que prefería culpar a su sistema celular en vez de cualquier otra estupidez. Además si quitaba el desliz de su ataque, podía rescatar satisfactoriamente que ya tenía un buen avance en la conquista, la Hyuuga le había correspondido el beso por primera y efímera vez. Solo sería cuestión de mover unos cuantos hilos más y la tendría totalmente a su merced.

Estaba más cerca de atapar a esa oveja.

Sin embargo no olvidaba el hecho de que Hinata no era una chica con una vida fácil, detrás de esa torpe mujer había rasgaduras muy profundas en su corazón. ¿Cómo era capaz de seguir andando cuando su confianza estaba tan decaída? Hinata Hyuuga prometía ser un espécimen verdaderamente interesante, mas no podía darse el lujo de estar tan interesado en ella, después de todo ¿Qué pasaría si de verdad se enamoraba de ella? La culpa tras sus intenciones de acercarse a ella podría pasarle factura de una forma no muy buena. Así que esa idea quedaba rechazada, la enamoraría, pero evitaría a cualquier costo enamorarse de ella.

Miró de reojo a la susodicha, quien mantenía los ojos perla fijamente incrustado en el libro de ingles, con las mejillas sonrosadas, y las curaciones resaltando la atención en su rostro. Había regresado a mitad del segundo periodo después de descasar unas horas en la enfermería y desde entonces se había mantenido tan callada y quieta que él llego a pensar que la habían sustituido por una estatua igual a ella. Sonrió torcidamente sabedor de que el causante de ese comportamiento era él, porque eso demostraba que Hinata era plenamente consciente de él.

—Hasta mañana Sasuke-kun—Sakura lo sacó de sus pensamientos, el aula estaba siendo lentamente abandonada por los alumnos luego de escuchar el timbre. Alzó los ojos y sus cabellos se movieron cuando sacudió la cabeza para despedirse de la pelirrosa.

—Nos vemos, Teme—exclamó Naruto a espaldas de la Haruno. Sasuke le dedicó una mirada antipática, podría ser su mejor amigo, pero aun sin saberlo era su mayor enemigo a vencer en este momento; puesto que era él quien le gustaba a Hinata.

—Oye Hinata ¿Quieres ir a la reserva con nosotros?—la voz de Kiba lo hizo mirar hacia su dirección disfrazándolo de estar viendo la ventana. El Inuzuka estaba parado delante de la chica.

—Ah Kiba-kun, yo cla…—comenzó a decir sonriendo ligeramente, mientras metía la mano bajo la paleta para sacar sus útiles, él aprovechó esto para meter la suya y agarrar fuertemente los dedos de la ojiperla, quien respingó y sus mejillas estallaron en rojo vivo.

Su agarre solo podía significar "Hazle como puedas, pero recházalo"

—¿Hinata?—escudriñó el castaño algo extrañado por el repentino envaramiento de la peliazul.

—Lo siento Kiba-kun, acabo de recordar que debo ir a la compañía de mi padre—mintió nerviosa.

—Ese…—refunfuñó molesto—, vale lo entiendo, ten cuidado Hinata—demandó frunciendo el ceño.

—Si pasa algo, llámanos—agregó Shino Aburame, un sujeto demasiado callado de gafas oscuras y que si no fuera por sus recientes palabras Sasuke ni siquiera habría reparado en su presencia. La ojiperla asintió y se disculpo con ellos antes de que también se fueran.

El silencio reino entre ambos y los pocos que quedaban en el salón. La mano del Uchiha seguía férreamente trabada en la de ella, no parecía que la fuera a liberar pronto por lo que la chica solo pudo quedarse sentada con la mano metida bajo el escritorio y la cara pasándole de color a color a cada minuto, con el corazón siendo tan ruidoso, que Hinata temía que Sasuke la escuchara; este en cambio acomodó la barbilla sobre la palma de su mano y continuo mirando desinteresadamente por la ventana, como si no estuviera reteniendo a alguien.

Se quedaron cogidos de las manos hasta que ya no había ni una sola alma más en el aula aparte de ellos.

—Vamos—apuró el Uchiha poniéndose de pie, pero sin soltar su agarre. Ella lo miró confundida—. Recoge tus cosas rápido que nos vamos—pronunció echándose el maletín al hombro.

—¿Uchiha-san?—preguntó la peliazul pestañeando repetidas veces.

—¿No lo recuerdas? Esta mañana dije que no estabas libre. Incluso si tenias o no planes, no me importa, vendrás conmigo—declaró serio, la ojiperla optó por no resistirse y apuró el paso para levantarse y seguirlo. Le ardían las mejillas por seguir de la mano con él, pero ni un mísero pio quería salir de sus labios. Como si alguien les hubiera puesto pegamento industrial.

Caminaron en silencio, ignorando a los pocos que se les quedaron viendo y a los otros tantos que les ignoraron, como si la imagen de Sasuke Uchiha cogido de la mano de Hinata Hyuuga no fuera más que el producto de alguna alucinación en masa. El Sol bailaba en el horizonte, tornando el cielo y la ciudad de un matiz naranjo, los rayos débiles por la pronta noche golpeaban cálidamente sus cuerpos y un ligero aire fresco los quería envolver, después de todo pronto seria otoño. Hinata suspiró y Sasuke apretó su agarre.

—¿A dónde quieres ir?—instigó el moreno parándose en la intersección. La ojiperla lo miró dubitativa.

—Cualquier lugar está bien—aseveró en voz baja y el pelinegro bufó, eso no era muy alentador para su cerebro, no sabía a dónde llevarla, en realidad no sabía a dónde llevar a las chicas, él únicamente salía con sus amigos.

—Puedes escoger, así que hazlo—ordenó girándose para encararla frente a frente, el semáforo peatonal se puso en rojo—, mira que te estoy dando la oportunidad Hyuuga—insistió y después se inclinó para decirle algo al oído—. Si no, te llevare a un hotel y tú ya sabrás—quiso tomarle el pelo un poco, aunque parte de sus palabras eran verdad, si no la llevaba a otro sitio, sería capaz de ir a uno de esos lugares y encerrarse con la criatura más extraña del mundo para saber cómo reaccionarían sus hormonas. La Hyuuga negó frenéticamente, mientas sus pómulos se hinchaban de sangre caliente y se volvían bastante apetecible, como un par de manzanas.

Por su mente paso el precario pensamiento de morderlas.

—N-no—abrió los ojos por semejante error, hundió la cabeza unos centímetros y con un poco de miedo trató de redimirse—. Hay un sitio—pretendió decir si tartamudear, lo que le costaba mucho.

—Te sigo—sonrió de lado por la cara tan afligida de la chica. El precio por ese desliz era un beso pero se lo cobraría más tarde, ahora prefería disfrutar del rostro avergonzado de la chica y sus usualmente torpes pasos.

Era muy divertido observar a la oveja.

* * *

Hinata trastabillaba seguido, tropezando en un suelo liso la mayor parte del tiempo, pero ahora gracias a la mano del moreno no había caído al suelo en ninguno de sus trompicones; lo llevó hasta un parque amplio y con una considerable cantidad de personas, Sasuke iba preguntarle porque estaban ahí cuando la chica se soltó del agarre y se apresuró a un puesto de crepas que tenía unos 6 clientes alrededor. La peliazul esperó pacientemente sus turno, saludó tímidamente a la mujer mayor que atendía y pidió 2 crepas. Regresó entonces al lado del Uchiha que había enarcado una ceja al observar el alimento que la ojiperla le tendía con el pulso algo frenético.

—Odio los dulces—profirió mirándola a los ojos, la chica le regresó el gesto con miedo.

—L-lo sé—se mordió el labio por el segundo error cometido—, pero esta crepa es de cajeta con chocolate amargo, lo dulce es moderado y la crema hace que sepa realmente delicioso—intentó explicar—. Claro si no quieres puedo…—comentó rápidamente haciendo un aspavientos. Sasuke suspiró y dio un mordico a la crepa que la peliazul sostenía.

—Sabe bien—aprobó quitándosela, Hinata tenía los ojos abiertos y la cara tan roja que parecía que alguien había estado jugando con un cubo de pintura a su alrededor.

—Sí—rió un poco antes de morder su propia crepa. El moreno la observó comer, mientras él hacía lo mismo y se dio cuenta que podía mirar a Hinata toda la noche y no cansarse de ello, no quiso hacer caso al porque de eso.

—¿De qué es la tuya?—cuestionó viéndola dar su cuarto mordisco a la comida.

—De plátano y chocolate—respondió por lo bajo.

—¿Te gusta mucho?

—Mi madre solía preparar unas parecidas—los ojos de la Hyuuga se volvieron tristes—, a ella le gustaba venir a este puesto, supongo que lo herede de ella—susurró con la vista fija en una especie de recuerdo que solo ella podía ver.

—Tu madre esta…

—Fue hace mucho Uchiha-san—una sonrisa melancólica se esbozó en sus labios. El moreno se quedo callado viendo como el rostro de la ojiperla se tornaba opaco, ni siquiera la vergüenza surcaba su semblante. Entonces comprendió que para Hinata hablar de su madre era como enfermar de pronto. Un sentimiento seco y doloroso. Intentó pensar en una forma de quitarle esa expresión, pero no parecía que algo pudiera ocurrírsele, aunque si bien no debía importarle mucho, estaba resultando lo contrario.

Y Sasuke simplemente la besó.

Ella reaccionó un par de segundo después de que lo labios del morocho se habían cerrado repentinamente sobre los de ella, sus mejillas adquirieron el tono rojo de antes y las piernas le amenazaron con tumbarla en el suelo. Algunos de los transeúntes los miraron sorprendidos, divertidos y picaros; unas chicas de secundaria les aplaudieron desde el otro lado de la fuente a un par de metros de ellos. Ese beso era dulce, no solo por el sabor de las crepas sino porque el lobo no lo había hecho con sus oscuras y usuales intenciones, simplemente quería que ella dejara de estar triste. Se separó para limpiar la crema que tenía en la comisura de sus labios y luego volvió a chocar su boca contra la de ella, pasando su brazo libre por la cintura de la aturdida oveja. Quien no podía hacer otra cosa más que corresponderle el gesto. Comenzaba a rendirse a los besos del Uchiha y no podría decir si era bueno o no.

—¿Qué?—gruñó al alejarse de la peliazul, quien tenía el corazón pitándole en los oídos.

—Nada—farfulló mordiendo su crepa para evitar tener que mirarlo a los ojos. El moreno por su parte miró a otro lado y se dispuso a engullir su propia crepa, no sabía porque había querido reconfortarla y la verdad prefería no pensarlo mucho, a lo mejor si seguía así ella pronto caería por él.

El silencio se estableció entre ambos y el Sol terminó por ocultarse en la lejanía, el alumbrado público hizo su aparición, Hinata comenzaba a sentirse menos incomoda a su lado, quizás estaba acostumbrándose a la presencia del pelinegro; no es que fuera a aceptar sus sentimientos, si es que estos realmente existían, pero por primera vez comenzaba a sentir que había alguien que la quería, ojala estuviera equivocada en sus suposiciones y Sasuke realmente la quisiera. Incluso podría tratar de corresponderlo, porque aunque Naruto era la persona que le gustaba, sabía perfectamente que por cómo era no tenía ni una mísera posibilidad de estar con el rubio. Pero también era por esos defectos que no era buena para Sasuke, si ella fuera su novia solo le daría vergüenza, porque era una inútil que no tenía nada de voluntad o fuerza, si fuera lo contrario no hubiera estado a punto de desmoronarse por hablar sobre su madre. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba sobre ella con nadie, había una razón por la que el recuerdo de su madre resultaba especialmente doloroso, sin embargo optaba por no pensarlo demasiado.

Un ring-tone rasgó la capa de mutismo que lo había envuelto a ambos, la ojiperla sacó torpemente su móvil y sus ojos se vieron repentinamente ansiosos al ver el remitente, Sasuke la miró por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Bueno? Si—asintió mirando al suelo—, lo entiendo, lo siento. Iré de inmediato, si Neji-niisan. Nos vemos, adiós—colgó y sus hombros se tensaron—. Lo siento Uchiha-san, debo irme.

—¿Hmm?

—Mi padre me necesita—hizo una reverencia—, hasta mañana. Buenas noches Uchiha-san—dio media vuelta para irse, pero el moreno la jaló del brazo y le plantó un profundo beso en los labios.

—Buenas noches Hinata—musitó a dos centímetros de separación. La chica estalló en rojo, parecía un tomate. Masculló un par de cosas inentendibles antes de ofrecerle otra reverencia y salir huyendo con torpeza, el pelinegro la observó hasta que su pequeña figura ya no pudo ser captada por sus ojos, resopló y se despeinó un poco—, ¿Qué mierda me está pasando?

—Veo que te mueves rápido Sasuke—alabó una voz a su costado, el moreno torció el gesto y miró ceñudo a su hermano mayor llegando con el saco gris del traje reposando en uno de sus brazos.

—Nii-san—exclamó seco—, déjame en paz.

—Pero parece que lo estás haciendo bien, vas muy enserio por lo que veo, hasta comiste dulce—señaló el pequeño trozo de crepa que aun quedaba.

—No está dulce—repuso tragándoselo de golpe—, y lo que haga no es tu asunto, basta con que sepas que voy a ganar.

—Sasuke—lo llamó serio, el menor de los Uchiha se giró de mala gana—. Nuestro trato es que la enamores, pero procura enamorarte de ella también—habló.

—Lo siento Nii-san, eso no esta contemplado en mi plan. No necesito enamorarme de ella—afirmó agrio.

—¿Estás seguro?—inquirió.

—¿Qué tratas de decir?

—Nada, solo ten cuidado Sasuke, a veces no prevemos ciertas cosas en los planes—advirtió echando la cabeza hacia atrás para ver el cielo—, debes ser muy cuidadoso de no salir herido—el pelinegro menor puso los ojos en blanco ante las estupideces que escuchaba de su hermano.

—¿Qué no tienes una cita con Chisa o algo?—inquirió molesto.

—Por supuesto, solo te vi cuando iba de camino y quise saludar.

—Pues ya vete de aquí Nii-san. Yo me largó a casa—sacudió una mano mosqueado y emprendiendo el paso a una dirección contraria a la de Itachi.

—Por cierto Sasuke, papá dijo que debías ir por lo menos a dos de las citas de matrimonio—le recordó, el moreno se detuvo y viró la cabeza para quedar de perfil a su hermano, su cara denotaba irritación ante las palabras del Uchiha mayor.

—Vale, iré a dos. Pero Hinata en mi única opción—masculló.

—Tu única opción ¿Para qué?—alzó una ceja con interés. El morocho que mantuvo callada un par de segundos.

—Para zafarme de toda esa estupidez—rezongó.

—Ya lo creo—entonó Itachi.

—Ella caerá por mi—le afirmó severo.

—¿Estás seguro que no caerás tú, por ella?—Sasuke parpadeó dos veces y tardo en contestar la pregunta de su hermano.

—Déjame en paz Nii-san. Nos vemos en casa—se despidió girándose y evitando contestar. Porque ni siquiera podía estar seguro de la respuesta. Había una mínima posibilidad de que hubiera bajado su guardia y haber sido afectado de esa manera por la torpe de Hinata. Pero prefería no hacer caso a eso y seguir con su plan de enamorarla.

La oveja no devoraría al lobo, de eso estaba seguro.

* * *

**.**

**Continuara**

**.**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Ahora no hubo nada picoso jejeje, pero en el siguiente sí.**

**Dejen sus comentarios.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Akari se despide.**

**Yanne!**


	5. Oveja acorralada

**Agradezco mucho sus comentarios y quienes me pusieron como favorito.**

**Dejen sus comentarios**

**Delacimer:**

Naruto** NO **es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**.**

**Episodio**

**V**

**Oveja acorralada**

**.**

_Eras demasiado amable._

_Otros querían aprovecharse._

_**.**_

Hinata mantuvo la vista en el escritorio, completamente absorta en sus pensamientos, repasando una y otra vez las palabras que su padre había dictaminado la noche anterior cuando la llamo a su oficina. Exhaló profundamente mientras apretaba las manos sobre la paleta de su sitio. No podía digerir tan sencillamente lo que su progenitor había dicho; iba a tener 5 citas de matrimonio en los próximos tres meses, con 5 candidatos que al parecer de Hiashi Hyuuga eran los más aptos para ocupar el lugar de su yerno y futuro heredero. Todos pasaban de los veinte y eran hombres exitosos, sin embargo ella no estaba de acuerdo con ello, no podia aceptar la idea de entregarse a un hombre desconocido solo por la orden de su padre, pero no tenía la fuerza para rehusarse por lo que solo se limito a asentir en silencio tras haber recibido esa noticia. Ni siquiera las palabras de aliento de su primo le habían podido subir el ánimo, el cual estaba por los suelos luego de saber que su padre quería obligarla a casarse con un hombre al que seguramente nunca amaría. Sintió como si una roca le cayese encima para aplastarla, sí, ella no podía enamorarse de otra persona porque estaba irremediablemente loca por Naruto. Aunque él jamás se fijaría en ella.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo que todo pasaba de ella y sus ojos captaron una silueta oscura que se sentaba a su lado con sigilo. Sus mejillas estallaron en rojo y se enderezó tan rápido como pudo, los nervios afloraron en su piel.

—Buenos días Uchiha-san—saludó y se felicito internamente por no haber tartamudeado, no quería que el pelinegro la "castigase" de nuevo. Su rostro se tornó escarlata al recordar los "ataques" que había sufrido anteriormente por hacerlo.

—Buena reacción—susurró burlón observando con satisfacción el carmín de las mejillas de la ojiperla—, pero descuida, no te atacare durante clases—dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia ella—. Al menos no mientras haya gente—susurró en su oído y antes de que la peliazul pudiera decir algo le cogió la mano con fuerza y las escondió por debajo del escritorio—, con esto bastara—musitó desviando la mirada hacia la ventana y acomodando su mentón en la palma de su mano libre. Hinata abrió los ojos y se sintió mareada por la sangre que se agolpaba en su cabeza. Sasuke estaba haciendo lo mismo que el día anterior.

—¡Por favor Sakura-chan!—ambos escucharon el grito suplicante del rubio que seguía de cerca a la pelirrosa, logrando captar la atención del par tomado de las manos secretamente.

—Por supuesto que no, serás imbécil—gruñó cruzándose de brazos—, Buenos días Sasuke-kun, Hinata—dijo acercándose al pupitre de estos. La ojiperla se puso muy nerviosa, seguía atrapada de la mano con el Uchiha, quien aparentaba indiferencia ante este hecho que el mismo había orquestado.

—Buenos días Sakura-chan—devolvió en un susurró, centrando después sus ojos en el escritorio como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, su mano estaba muy caliente.

—Hmmp—respondió a su vez el moreno.

—Teme, por favor convence a Sakura-chan—Naruto volteó a ver a su mejor amigo.

—¿De qué hablas Dobe?—masculló frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Kakashi-sensei me acaba de decir que participe como representante en el festival cultural, pero no puedo hacerlo, estoy muy ocupado con mi padre en algunas cosas del negocio—explicó el ojiazul.

—Y yo ya te dije que no estúpido, tengo demasiadas obligaciones con el comité disciplinario durante estas fechas—repuso de molesta la chica mientras torcía la boca con desagrado.

—Por favor Sakura-chan te lo suplico, no sé a quién mas pedírselo—lloriqueó como un niño, la Haruno rebuznó y negó firmemente.

—¡Que no, pesado!—vociferó por la terquedad del rubio—, si tan desesperado estas porque no le pides a Sasuke-kun que te sustituya—indicó apuntando al moreno, quien rodó los ojos y bufó.

—Porque ya sé que el Teme me va a mandar a la reverenda mierda-ttebayo—manifestó obviando la reacción de su amigo.

—¿Y Hinata?—la susodicha levantó el rostro de la paleta y abrió los ojos. El Uzumaki la miró, se mostro sorprendido de esa posibilidad, puesto que no se la había planteado y luego se acercó demasiado a ella.

—Hinata-chan ¿Podrías hacerlo?—cuestionó a centímetros de la ojiperla, quien sabe si era consciente de la casi nula separación entre sus rostros, pero al parecer estaba muy concentrado en tratar de convencerla; la Hyuuga se pinto de mil colores en un segundo—. Por favor, por favor Hinata-chan toma mi lugar, te deberé una si lo haces—rogó acercándose más, pero cada centímetro que él avanzaba ella lo retrocedía.

Sasuke gruñó al ver la cercanía de ambos, por algún motivo le molestaba mucho que su amigo se acercara tanto a su oveja. Porque Hinata era **su **oveja personal y realmente no supo nombrar ese sentimiento tan molesto que lo embargaba,.

—E-esta bi-bien—tartamudeó a punto de desmayarse. El Uchiha sonrió y apretó su agarre, pero la Hyuuga pareció no notar su error.

—¡Genial, gracias Hinata-chan!—pegó un salto hacia ella por sobre el escritorio y la estrujo en un inesperado abrazo, por el impulso la silla se fue hacia atrás y el rubio junto a una enrojecida peliazul cayeron de espaldas en el suelo, haciendo que de este modo la mano de la chica fuera arrebatada de la del moreno sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Hinata no se molesto en quejarse por el golpe contra el respaldo de la poltrona, estaba demasía ida por la repentina acción del chico que turbaba sus adentros. La sangre se le subió a la cabeza muy rápido, por su parte Naruto que estaba sobre ella, en una posición medio rara cabe destacar, la miró preocupado por los colores tan intensos que habían salpicado el rostro de la chica. Sakura se cubrió la boca con sorpresa, algunos de los presentes en el aula voltearon a ver qué era lo que pasaba al oír el estruendoso choque y Sasuke por su parte gruñó al tiempo que fruncía el entrecejo, apretó su mano vacía bastante irritado por la interrupción del idiota de Naruto, abrió la boca para decirle que se quitara de una maldita vez.

—¡Si serás cabrón, quítate de una jodida vez animal!—las palabras fueron robadas de su boca antes de pronunciarlas y un pie se estampó en la espalda del ojiazul para alejarlo de la chica que ya no concebía pensamiento coherente. Kiba miró ferozmente al Uzumaki, casi desando que sus ojos fueran pistolas para matar al bastardo que estaba sobre su amiga, Shino en cambio se acercó a la aturdida Hyuuga para ponerla de pie.

—¡¿Qué te pasa imbécil?!—vociferó furioso por el golpe, que a su parecer no se merecía.

—¡¿Qué te pasa a ti animal?! ¡Deja de acosar a Hinata bastardo! ¡Voy a patearte el culo rubiecito de mierda!—riñó tomándolo del cuello de la camisa.

—¿Tienes mierda en la cabeza o qué chucho? Yo no le hice nada, fue un accidente ¡Ya suéltame idiota!—le dio un manotazo y se habrían enzarzado en una pelea de no ser por Sakura que se aclaró la garganta y les recordó que ella era la encargada del comité disciplinario, y podría mandarlos a sus casas un mes si continuaban diciendo estupideces, dándoles un sermón de los buenos sobre la violencia, mas aparte les amenazó con patearles el trasero quedando totalmente contradecidla en sus palabras.

Poco después tocaron el timbre haciendo que las clases empezaran, aunque claro Kakashi-sensei tardó en llegar como siempre. El moreno estaba irritado notablemente y mantuvo sus orbes posados firme y acusadoramente sobre la frágil figura de la atontada chica, seguía roja y sus labios temblaban, entrecerró los ojos por notar que Hinata en verdad estaba feliz por el accidente, después de todo no le era indiferente la razón de ello, harto de la mirada boba que no se iba de la chica al observar la espalda del rubio que era regañado por el profesor peliplateado, escribió algo en su cuaderno y se lo paso a la ojiperla.

"_No estés tan contenta Hinata, cometiste dos errores. Espero no hayas olvidado tu castigo"_

La cara de la Hyuuga cambio al leer eso, ¿Cómo es que se había descuidado tanto para hacer semejante tontería? ¡Dios! con la mano temblándole escribió la respuesta.

"_Lo siento Uchiha-san, yo no me di cuenta, por favor no me hagas nada"_

El moreno la miró de reojo y vio que temblaba ligeramente.

"_No te alteres demasiado, te ves estúpida. Bueno a cambio tendrás que ir a otra cita conmigo esta tarde"_

Esperó pacientemente su respuesta.

"_Vale"_

Simple y corto, pero suficiente para mejorar su humor, sonrió de medio lado, sigilosamente tomo por tercera vez la mano de la chica y volvió a esconderla como en las otras ocasiones. Admiró satisfecho ese sonrojo que era provocado por él y por nadie más.

Ella era su presa y solo suya, no se la cedería a nadie, ni siquiera a Naruto.

* * *

Suspiró por enésima vez mientras el presidente del consejo estudiantil daba los detalles sobre la organización del festival que tendría lugar en una semana y media, habían convocado a los representantes a una junta después de clases. Realmente solo prestaba esporádicamente su atención a lo que el sempai decía, su mente se encontraba muy ocupada memorando la situación vivida con Naruto por la mañana, de alguna forma estaba feliz, pero también muy avergonzada, a pesar de que el rubio se había disculpado un millar de veces con ella durante el almuerzo no podía evitar que había ido una suerte, algo negra, que ambos cayeran tan juntos, ya que pudo ver su reflejo en los ojos de su amado Uzumaki. Aunque por esa cercanía se había metido en problemas con el Uchiha, seguía sin entender porque Sasuke estaba empeñado en molestarla de esa forma. Si él no diera tanto miedo y no la atacara de esa manera que lo hacía parecer un lobo hambriento intentaría ser su amiga, podría tal vez considerar la posibilidad de ofrecerle una oportunidad, claro si es que la quería de verdad cosa que dudaba mucho y si no era real no quería dejar expuesto su corazón para que el pelinegro hiciera lo que quisiera con ella, aunque no estaba dándolo todo en ese aspecto. Prueba suficiente era la cita, que si bien la aceptó para que no la besara otra vez, de alguna manera era la muestra de que no tenía voluntad suficiente para oponerse. No tenia voluntad, no tenía fuerza, era una persona tan patética. Miró triste la mesa de la sala de juntas del consejo, sí ella era una mujer tan patética, tan inútil. No merecía tener a Sasuke tras ella, no merecía a nadie, su propio padre lo había dicho en una ocasión, sería un milagro que su marido no pidiera el divorcio si lograba casarla alguna vez, Hiashi estaba tan decepcionado de su hija mayor que casi siempre la ignoraba y prestaba casi toda su atención en su hermana menor, definitivamente Hanabi era una niña muy afortunada. Después de todo ¿Quién era la única a la que al parecer los dioses de la fortuna había marcado como la oveja negra de los Hyuuga? Muy al contrario de lo que había dicho Sasuke, ella sabía lo que era y lo que seria.

—Solo yo soy así—susurró.

—¡Genial Hyuuga-san!—exclamó el presidente, la peliazul alzó el rostro confundida.

—¿Huh?

—Gracias por ofrecerte para dirigir el comité del festival—abrió los ojos, ella no se había ofrecido ¿O sí? Trató de decir algo al respecto pero los otros miembros la miraban agradecidos.

—Gracias Hyuuga-san, nadie podía mas hacerlo—musitó la representante de la clase A que estaba sentada a su lado.

—Y-yo…

—Te debemos una—secundo el de la clase C.

—Bien dado que ya se ha decidido el líder del comité, pueden retirarse—declaró el presidente ignorando los intentos de la ojiperla para negarse—, Hyuuga-san acércate acá para darte los detalles—Hinata exhaló, ya no podía hacer nada.

Caminó con asombroso equilibrio por los vacios pasillos del instituto, nunca se le había hecho tan largo el trayecto al aula, bueno influía la increíble cantidad de carpetas que tenía atiborradas entre sus endebles brazos y que ya estuviera oscuro, no pensó que los pormenores del festival le llevarían tanto tiempo y aun le faltaban. ¿En qué diablos se había metido? ella no tenia madera para dirigir algo. Además iba notablemente tarde a su cita, no sabía si Sasuke la había esperado o no, después de todo él era el más interesado en la salida, pero siendo sinceros ¿Quién la esperaría tres horas en una escuela vacía y oscura? Nadie.

De la nada unas manos la jalaron de los hombros y la introdujeron dentro de un salón sombrío, se asustó y su cuerpo se paralizó, era una estatua viviente mientras los brazos de su captor la envolvían entre las tinieblas de la habitación. No se atrevía ni siquiera a parpadear.

—Tardas demasiado—masculló una voz demasiado conocida por ella. Apretó las carpetas contra su pecho—, comenzaba a irritarme.

Se había equivocado.

—Lo siento—murmuró por lo bajo—, Uchiha-san—aunque no pudiera verlo, sabía que era él, su calor era inconfundible, así como esa forma de agarrarla.

—Desperdicie mucho tiempo esperándote—indicó tomándola del codo—, y voy a castigarte—dijo sensualmente acercando sus labios a la oreja de ella. En un abrupto movimiento la giró y las cosas que Hinata cargaba se desparramaron en el suelo del aula. Sasuke colocó sus brazos de una manera que hacía que el cuerpo de la Hyuuga quedara acorralado entre estos, el moreno se inclinó hacia ella, sus rostros y labios estaban a nada de juntarse.

—Uchi…—y sus palabras se quedaron en el aire, Sasuke atrapó el rostro de la ojiperla entre sus manos y la besó intensamente, llegando a tal punto que las piernas de la chica no resistieron y se deslizó completamente lánguida por la puerta, él pasó una mano por detrás de su cintura y la pego a él. Le mordió los labios y las mejillas cuando se separó de su boca. Volvió a adueñarse de los belfos, probándolos con fuerza y posesividad, si hubiese habido algo de luz él hubiera notado el tono escarlata de su cuerpo entero.

Debía admitirlo quizás Hinata lo volvía un poco loco. Se detuvo antes de que quiera arrancarle la ropa y hacerla suya.

—Vamos—instó con voz saturada, mientras contenía los impulsos de devorar a la oveja, no quería asustarla más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Estaba siendo demasiado abusivo con ella, pero es que Hinata tenía algo que sacaba ese lado tan pervertido de él.

—Sí.

La oveja torpe resultaba demasiado apetitosa, tanto que el lobo negro deseaba acorralarla y saborearla lentamente.

* * *

**.**

**Continuara**

**.**

* * *

**Hola chicas/os espero que esto les haya gustado y si, parece que esto va a extenderse un poco, ya no serán los 6 cap que tenía en mente, van a ser unos pocos mas. ;) **

**Jajaja, yo también pienso que Sasuke es descarado y un poco abusivo con Hina-chan pero es que adoro escribir que la tenga a su merced.**

**Muchas gracias por comentar y estaré ansiosa de leer sus opiniones para este capi también.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Akari se despide.**

**Yanne!**


	6. Lobo irritado

**Agradezco mucho sus comentarios y quienes me pusieron como favorito. Realmente me han dejado asombrada, nunca imagine tener tal cantidad de comentarios en un historia y eso me hace muy feliz. Espero que esto les guste chica/os **

**Dejen sus comentarios**

**Delacimer:**

Naruto** NO **es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**.**

**Episodio**

**VI**

**Lobo irritado**

**.**

_Era muy molesto de verdad._

_Verte ya era cuestión de suerte esos días._

_**.**_

Bufó por enésima vez en lo que llevaba del día y se acomodó los auriculares que llevaba al cuello, realmente las cuestiones culturales de la escuela lo tenían sin cuidado, sólo tenias que ayudar y ya para salir bien parado de ellas, pero lo que lo fastidiaba de sobremanera era que las veces que había podido estar asolas con su oveja eran tan contadas como los dedos de una mano. Sabía que los festivales escolares era un frenesí atroz para los estudiantes y realmente no contaba con que los bastardos del consejo hubieran puesto a Hinata como la encargada de comité organizativo. Por ello la pequeña torpe se la pasaba de aquí para allá, tropezando y sonrojándose con cuanto cordero se le cruzaba por enfrente; llevaban 4 días de arduo trabajo y él estaba ahí enfurruñado como un lobo al que su presa no le presta atención porque estaba obligadamente ayudando en la decoración y ella tenía hasta la cabeza de pendientes en el comité. Si lo hubiera intuido, habría hecho algo para que dejase el puesto de líder, no estaba satisfecho con sólo acorralarla cada vez que la diosa de la fortuna orquestaba un encuentro en los pasillos.

Realmente se encontraba muy irritado.

—¡Teme ayúdame de una puta vez!—exclamó encrespado el Uzumaki arrojándole una flor de papel, las cuales él y otros tantos estaban pegando en un cartel para la cafetería cosplay que su clase haría. Esquivó el proyectil sin esfuerzo y le estampó un felpudo en la cara a su mejor amigo.

—Ya cállate Dobe—musitó levantándose. El rubio se quito el trapo del rostro y estaba enrojecido de la ira.

—¡Serás cabrón!—gritó saltando hacia el moreno para intentar inútilmente hacerle una llave al cuello. El Uchiha se agachó y antes de que Naruto hiciera lo mismo una blanca mano le tomo por sorpresa de la oreja—. ¡Ay!

—¡Quieres comportarte estúpido!—exigió furiosa la pelirrosa apretando su agarre, el rubio lanzó un grito de espanto.

—Sakura-chan, suéltame—lloriqueó—, me vas a arrancar la oreja-ttebayo.

—Cómo si eso te fuera a molestar de todas formas ni las usas, te dije millones de veces que no causaras problemas a los demás, maldito idiota—regañó.

—Sakura-chan, lo siento—gimoteó inquieto. La ojijade rebuznó y lo liberó al fin, se giró hacia el moreno que tenia la mirada entrecerrada ante lo bien domado que tenían a su hiperactivo amigo.

—Sasuke-kun ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?—cuestionó sonriendo. Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y suspiró mientras asentía—, ¡Gracias! Como estamos muy ocupados con los preparativos no podíamos llevar esto a la sala del comité—dijo estirándole unos documentos hacia él—, estaría realmente agradecida si le llevas esto a Hinata—agregó y el Uchiha arqueó una ceja notablemente interesado en eso.

—¿Con Hyuuga?

—Sí, quería dárselos cuando llegara pero esta tan ocupada que no podrá venir a la clase hasta el 6to periodo—informó y después se encogió de hombros—, realmente me estoy preocupando por ella.

—¿Hmm?

—¡Ah! Quiero decir ¿No se ha visto un poco más delgada últimamente? Me pregunto si tendrá tiempo para comer con tanto papeleo y pendientes—se llevó una mano a la barbilla pensativa—, debería intentar hacerle un almuerzo vitamínico o…—comenzó a rezar para sí.

El pelinegro sin decir más salió del sitio y atravesó los pasillos del instituto que dignamente le podía hacer competencia a los tras bastidores de Hollywood. Había de todo un poco por todos lados, mascaras, disfraces, flores etc. Divisó a poco más de 3 metros el cartel que indicaba la sala del comité, por las puertas corredizas entraban y salían alumnos con los brazos repletos de papeles y carpetas. Se detuvo frente a una de las entradas ya que tres chicos salieron, uno de ellos lo reconoció como el presidente del consejo.

—Entonces te lo encargó Hyuuga-san, nosotros iremos a hacer las compras—profirió el sujeto que por algún motivo no le agradó.

—Si, Hyuuga-chan ¡Animo!—alentó una de cabellos cortos.

—Contamos contigo Hyuuga—añadió otro de lentes.

Su actitud tan despreocupada realmente le enojó.

—¡Hyuuga-san tenemos problemas!—un muchacha de pelo rubio cenizo entró aterrada y él observó cómo llegó hasta un punto del salón donde un escritorio estaba abarrotado de pilas y pilas de papeles, la figura de la peliazul se alzó preocupada entre los huecos de las pilas. Fijó su oscura mirada en la parcial vista que le proporcionaba la ranura, verdaderamente se veía un poco más delgada y tenía unas tenues ojeras.

—¿Qué sucede Hoshikawa-san?—inquirió con un tonó que sugería cansancio. Por alguna razón algo en la boca de su estomago se estrujo insípidamente.

—La fotocopiadora se ha averiado y los panfletos están arruinados—expresó apretando las manos contra su pecho.

—Busca a Hirose-san de mantenimiento, lleva…lleva esto—se inclinó un poco y escribió rápidamente en un papel—, yo hablare con el presidente para poner esto en la bitácora—se notaba que la Hyuuga estaba esforzándose por no defraudar a nadie.

—Gracias Hyuuga-san—le dedicó una reverencia y salió corriendo.

—Dios—susurró la ojiperla llevándose una mano a la sien. Se sentía realmente exhausta. El moreno decidió acercarse a ella.

—Hina…

—¡Hyuuga-san!—torció la boca al ser interrumpido por un chico de pelirrojos cabellos—, me ha salido una emergencia en casa y no podre quedarme para vaciar estos archivos en el ordenador—soltó apenas la chica lo miró.

—Shikage-san… ¿Ya… ya le pediste a Hotaru-san que te ayudara?—sus labios seguían temblando ligeramente, en verdad le resultaba un soberano esfuerzo hablar con personas que no conocía de nada. Era bastante desalentador que todas ellas contaran con ella para hacer el papel de líder de comité.

—Hiroto tampoco puede hacerlo—negó—, podrías ¿Podrías hacerlo tú?—quiso rechazar el pedido, pero si lo hacía solo demostraría lo inútil que era y ella por primera vez en bastante tiempo quería esforzarse en algo.

—Vale—musitó fijando la vista en los papeles.

—Eres genial Hyuuga-san—aseguró dando media vuelta—, nos vemos—se despidió, Sasuke lo observó hacer una señal de victoria antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Frunció el ceño y gruñó.

Ese bastardo aprovechado.

—¿Tú eres estúpida o qué?—debatió dejando caer los papeles en un hueco del ocupado escritorio. La peliazul levantó la mirada asustada por esa voz, sus ojos temblaron al verlo, pero de alguna forma estaba aliviada.

—Uchiha-san y-yo—abrió los ojos por ese leve error—, yo no sé a qué te refieres—trató de disimular y jugueteó nerviosa con sus pulgares. Él se inclinó hacia ella, las pilas de papeles los ocultaban perfectamente, ella se paralizó por su cercanía.

—Eres una idiota Hinata, ¿Por qué dejas que esos bastardos dispongan de ti tan fácil?—preguntó mirando complacido el rubor que inundaba sus mejillas—. Me hace enfadar—declaró por ultimó con un leve bufido.

—Es mi deber ayudarlos—logró articular hundiendo la cabeza entre sus hombros—, Uchiha-san estas muy cerca.

—¿Ah sí?—pronunció levantando una mano para posarla en el costado de la cabeza de Hinata—, ¿Sabías que esta distancia en mucha para mí?—farfulló—. Eso también resulta irritante.

—¿Eh?—con temor clavó sus perlas en los ónix de él. Sasuke la observó fijo, era como un lobo analizando a su presa y Hinata se sintió otra vez acorralada por el lobo negro.

—Eres tan torpe—masculló besándola fugazmente en los labios, Hinata abrió los ojos y retrocedió cuando él se apartó. La Hyuuga miró asustada a todos lados para ver si alguien había visto lo sucedido, pero los demás estudiantes estaban muy ocupados con todos los pendientes.

—Uchiha-san—reprochó por lo bajo mientras se cubría los labios, que ahora se encontraba un poco más cálidos. El moreno giró un tercio y le sacó la lengua.

—Tu castigo por ser tan estúpida—dijo—, no te vayas a sobre esforzar y come algo, es irritante ver tu estado—agregó dándole la espalda—, Sakura te mando esos papeles de la esquina. Adiós.

Y sin dejar que la peliazul protestara algo, salió del aula, caminó por los pasillos bastante confundido por su actitud, él realmente se encontraba disgustado con toda la panda de bastardos aprovechados; pero había algo mas, él ¿Estaba preocupado por ella? Bah como si fuera a ser así.

La oveja no le preocupaba ¿O sí?

—¡Te lo dije, Hyuuga es tan ingenua!—vociferó alguien y Sasuke se detuvo al escuchar a la implicada en esa oración.

—¿De verdad aceptó vaciar los archivos? Pero Matsuda te has pasado son más de 100—respondió su interlocutor—, ¿Es que Hyuuga es ingenua o estúpida?

—Las dos cosas Hiroto—le palmeó el hombro a su amigo—, pero es linda, lástima que es tan lenta. Bueno gracias a ella voy a poder ir al goukon* con todos.

—Eres perverso.

—Tú tampoco te quedas atrás—refutó—, mira que ayer le dejaste todo tu trabajo a ella también.

—Bueno es que Hyuuga es toda una Bakajo*—rió.

—Eso…—abordó el Uchiha acercándose a ellos con una extraña expresión en su rostro, los dos chicos abrieron los ojos—, se oye interesante ¿Me contarían mas de esa Bakajo?—tragaron saliva.

Realmente era irritante.

* * *

Largó un sonoro suspiro y se limpio las pequeñas manchas de sangre que tenía en la boca, tenía las rodillas flexionadas y la espalda contra la pared de la caseta del tejado, sus ojos estaban ligeramente entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido; mira que haber terminado peleando con ese par de estúpidos por una razón sin sentido. Los muy bastardos se habían comportado como un par de cobardes, pero sí que le habían dado pelea.

—Estoy enloqueciendo— no comprendía que fuerza antinatural lo había movido a defender a la peliazul de esos abusivos—, esto es realmente malo—sumó revolviéndose el cabello. Eran plus que no tenía planeado en su proceso para capturar el corazón de la oveja.

"—_A veces no prevemos ciertas cosas en los planes—"_

Las palabras de su hermano resonaron en sus tímpanos, puras patrañas, se dijo. Itachi sólo quería molestarlo con ese comentario hecho días atrás. Sólo se trataban de pequeños deslices que había tenido con Hinata, ya que no podía negar que la peliazul resultaba una persona un tanto misteriosa y atrayente, las ovejas a veces eran así. Bien al menos eso suponía. Estaba bastante renuente a aceptar cualquier otra razón para su absurdo comportamiento, salvo esa única excepción:

Quizás estaba un poco interesado en Hinata.

Rezongó un par de cosas inentendibles ante esto, para después ponerse los auriculares en los oídos y presionó el botón de su Ipod; que estaba dentro del bolsillo de la chaqueta que el clima empezaba a obligarlo a usar. Algo vibró en su pantalón, sacó su móvil y bajando una de las bocinas contestó.

—¿Hmm?

—_¡Teme eres un bastardo de mierda!—_alejó el aparato cuando el estridente grito de su rubio amigo se escuchó—, _¿Dónde diablos estas? ¿Planeas saltarte todo el trabajo-ttebayo? ¡Ven a ayudar de una puta vez!_

—Que ruidoso eres Dobe—rebuznó con un tic en la ceja.

—_¡Ruidoso mi culo cabrón! ¡Las chicas se están poniendo pesadas con lo de los disfraces!_

—_Bastardo te dije que dejaras en paz a Sasuke-kun—_se escuchó decir a la Haruno al otro lado de la línea.

—_Sakura-chan, no me pegues, por favor ¡Ah! ¡Sasuke bastardo, ven de una vez!—_y la llamada se corto.

—Ese idiota—musitó apretando el móvil.

Sacudió la cabeza y se levantó, lo mejor sería que fuera a la clase antes de que Naruto se volviera aun más molesto. Tan sólo debía dejar de pensar a fondo esas cosas desatinadas, se haría todo un lio mental si seguía prestándole atención.

—¡Gracias al cielo!—clamó el Uzumaki estirándose en el suelo, el timbre para salir a casa por fin había sonado, Sasuke lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

—Vaya que es agotador preparar todo esto—comentó Sakura—, ¿No creen chicos?

—Bastante—consintió Ino.

—Siempre es problemático—secundó Shikamaru.

—Tengo hambre—señaló Chouji.

—Yo también—contribuyó el Inuzuka desparramado contra una de las bancas.

—Y esto tan solo en nuestra clase, no me imagino cómo estará en la sala del comité—nuevamente si Shino no hubiese hablado no habrían reparado en su presencia.

—Por lo que vi están bastante ocupados—informó Sai, el novio de Ino.

—Por cierto Kiba-kun, ¿Hinata está comiendo bien?—la pelirrosa clavó sus grandes ojos en el castaño. Quien bufó por la pregunta.

—Ella dice que sí, pero siendo sinceros creo que no lo está haciendo—frunció los labios—, ¡Arg! eso es tan molesto, ella siempre ha sido así. No deja que le ayudemos.

—Realmente te preocupas por Hinata ¿No es así Kiba?—inquirió con picardía la Yamanaka, el chico abrió los ojos y sus mejillas se sonrojaron inevitablemente—. Qué lindo de tu parte.

—¿Q-qué e-estas insinuando tonta?—tartamudeó fingiendo molestia.

—Yo no insinúo nada—entornó los ojos—, sólo señalo que eres un gran "amigo"—rió, Kiba se levantó estrepitosamente.

—¡Deja de decir estupideces! ¡Me preocupo por ella porque es mi amiga, no tuerzas las cosas Ino!—exigió avergonzado plantándole cara a la rubia.

Sasuke se mantuvo en total silencio mirando fijamente al Inuzuka, ¿Era ese perro ovejero un problema para sus planes? Suficiente tenía con cierto zorro como para que un perro se integrara a la obra.

—Vale, vale, ya paren ustedes dos par de escandalosos—la Haruno se colocó entre ambos.

—Sí, sí, dejen de pelear-ttebayo—apoyó el ojiazul—, ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer a Ichiraku?

—Esa es una buena idea—sonrió Sakura—, vamos por ramen chicos—casi todos asintieron.

—Tengo cosas que hacer—dijo el moreno recogiendo sus pertenencias.

—Que aguafiestas Teme—masculló el Uzumaki inflando las mejillas de manera infantil.

—Algunos tenemos cosas importantes que hacer idiota—objetó dirigiéndose a la salida.

—Y se fue—murmuró aburrido el Uzumaki al ver desaparecer la silueta de su mejor amigo.

—¿No creen que está actuando raro últimamente?—indagó la rubia llevándose un dedo a la barbilla.

—¿En qué sentido Ino?—Sakura ladeó la cabeza.

—Bueno—suspiró—, sino fuera porque es Sasuke-kun de quien estamos hablando, diría que es como si él estuviera…— canturreó pensativa—, olvídenlo—sacudió la mano para restarle importancia—. Debo estar imaginando cosas—Naruto y Sakura se miraron entre sí con confusión.

¿De qué diantres hablaba Ino?

* * *

Se detuvo un segundo para respirar una gran bocanada de aire, refregó sus ojos y estiró los dedos que ya estaban muy engarrotados de tanto escribir. Sus orbes estaban casados y ya ni veía bien lo que el monitor del ordenador proyectaba, en verdad que era mucho trabajo para ella sola. En su escritorio se alzaban interminables pilas y pilas de papeleo que era suyo y de otros tantos, ellos habían confiado en ella para el trabajo, pero le estaba repercutiendo en un esfuerzo casi inhumano responderles apropiadamente, incluso sentía que la montaña de archivos crecería hasta el cielo y luego se derrumbaría inevitablemente sobre ella para enterrarla viva. Una punzada en la cabeza le hizo sostenerse del brazo de la silla, sin embargo no calculo su fuerza y se fue de lado con todo y poltrona. Unas cuantas carpetas la acompañaron en el piso.

—_Auch—_se quejó y un mareo intenso le impidió levantarse del suelo, los labios le temblaron y se llevo los antebrazos al rostro, simplemente todo pasaba de ella—, soy tan inútil—murmuró con voz débil.

—No, solo algo torpe—corrigió la voz de su lobo personal, rápidamente se quito los brazos de la cara y observó sorprendida al Uchiha acuclilladlo a su lado con una mirada entre irritada y acusadora—, ¿Que no te dije que sería molesto si no te cuidabas?—reclamó estirando una mano hacia ella y golpeando ligeramente con su dedo índice la frente de la chica—, si que eres tonta.

—Uchiha-san—balbuceó sonrojándose cohibida—, ¿Qué estas…que estás haciendo aquí?—preguntó reincorporándose con lentitud.

El pelinegro no dijo nada, solamente le entrego una bolsa blanca, ella aturdida la tomó entre sus manos y sacó el contenido, que era una caja rosa de cartón y dentro tenía dos crepas de chocolate y plátano. Miró inquisitiva al chico, quien desvió el rostro a un lado.

—Pensé que tendrías hambre—exclamó con indiferencia—, no deberías descuidarte, aunque estemos en otoño hace frio—Hinata se quedo sin palabras, no esperaba que él estuviese preocupado por alguien como ella, abrió la boca pero nada quería salir—, ¿Qué?—gruñó volviéndose a verla.

—Gracias—cuchicheó y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, era la primera vez que se sentía tan a gusto en su presencia.

Sasuke se inclinó hacia ella y en un movimiento tan veloz que apenas pudo ser captado, le mordió la mejilla.

—Sólo come y ya—ordenó alejándose un par de centímetros de la chica que parecía un tomate maduro debido a su acción—. De verdad es irritante—la besó, ella estaba pasmada y él colocó sus manos en su rostro para obligarla a quedarse pegada a él—, por cierto—inició al liberar sus labios, una distancia razonable se estableció entre ambos, así como un silencio incomodo—. Te ayudare con eso—apuntó el papeleo—, pero a cambio serás mía todo el fin de semana—sonrió de lado, la peliazul tembló por sus palabras ¿A qué se refería?—, y no acepto una negativa— realmente estaba desesperada porque alguien la ayudara, tenía que ser sincera, no podía hacerlo todo ella sola. Por ello tomaría el riesgo tras la "condición" del lobo negro, el cual esperaba expectante su respuesta

—Vale Uchiha-san—susurró clavando sus ojos perla en los patrones de la caja de cartón. Sus pupilas se agrandaron cuando sintió las manos del moreno ponerle algo en las orejas; sus audífonos para ser precisos.

—Quita esa cara tonta—reprendió apretando ligeramente las manos en torno a las bocinas—, come o se enfriaran.

—Si—asintió avergonzada y tomó uno de los alimentos. En sus oídos resonaba lentamente una canción que no pudo identificar.

Él mientras tanto la observó fijo un par de segundos, suspiró y se dispuso a tomar el ordenador para comenzar a ayudarla. Realmente la oveja estaba volviendo su cabeza un desorden total.

El lobo quizás estaba en aprietos.

* * *

**.**

**Continuara**

**.**

* * *

**Uff, por fin lo terminé, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo n.n**

**Dejen sus comentarios.**

**1 **_Goukon_***: es una cita grupal orquestada entre una cantidad equitativa de hombres y mujeres.**

**2 **_Bakajo__*****_**: es el término japonés para mujer estúpida.**

**Por cierto, de una vez les aviso que cuando termine de escribir esta historia y otra que estoy publicando en el FA de Bleach, publicare otro SasuHina, el cual tiene la siguiente sinopsis y nombre:**

_**Be-Lie~ve**_

_Ella es una chica callada y aislada de todo el mundo, una criatura con la sonrisa perdida y el alma rota. Él es alguien que no puede permitirse querer a otros, lleno de cicatrices dolorosas y un pasado atiborrado de malos recuerdos. Tal vez ellos necesitaban conocerse para entender el significado de "mentir" y "creer" ¿Qué secreto esconden esos ojos tristes? ¿Cuál es la mentira que los une? A/U_

_**Romance, drama, hurt/confort.**_

**Con la canción **Believe **de Staind como parte de la inspiración.**

**Espero pronto poder iniciar ese proyecto que verdaderamente me está escociendo por dentro chicas.**

**Akari se despide.**

**Ja ne!**


	7. El lobo ¿Avanza?

**Al fin eh vuelto muajajaja, lamento el retraso y agradezco mucho sus comentarios y quienes me pusieron como favorito. Realmente me han dejado asombrada, nunca imagine tener tal cantidad de comentarios en un historia y eso me hace muy feliz, súper mega feliz en realidad, los amo a todos por el apoyo que me están brindando con la historia. Espero que esto les guste chica/os**

**Dejen sus comentarios**

**Delacimer:**

Naruto** NO **es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**.**

**Episodio**

**VII**

**El lobo ¿Avanza?**

**.**

_Resultaba frustrante, lo digo en serio._

_Tropezar con mi propia trampa era estúpido._

_**.**_

No va a llegar, pensó repetidas veces mientras apretaba las manos y sus cejas se contraían de una manera que hacían lucir su rostro muy afligido, sacudía la cabeza debes en cuando haciendo que la coleta alta que se había echo en el largo pelo bailara de un lado a otro. Soltó varias bocanadas de aire y luego de un segundo se separó de la pared donde estaba recargada, desde hacia como unas dos horas, para golpearse la mejillas. Pero que tonta había sido, ella llego a la hora que el moreno le dijo que se vieran en la estación para iniciar con esa "condición" que le impuso para poder ayudarla el día anterior; en cambio él no había llegado. Claro debía ser una broma del Uchiha, no podía ser cierto que él quisiera pasar tanto tiempo con una persona como ella. Se sentía tan avergonzada de haberse preocupado por algo que lógicamente no era enserio, incluso se había arreglado para la cita, había pasado horas escogiendo la ropa que usaría ya que ella no sabía qué era lo correcto para usar en una cita, había optado por ponerse unos jeans negros con una blusa beige de manga ¾ y un chaleco negro y holgado más una bufanda grisácea, Dios tal vez era demasiado simple para su primera cita, bueno no es que fuera una cita en todo el contexto de la palabra, él le había dicho "Serás mía todo el fin de semana" la mejillas le estallaron al rojo vivo no mas pensar en el significado de esas palabras, ¿Suya? ¿Cómo? ¿O en qué sentido lo decía?.

Aun recordaba como casi era devorada en la enfermería o los constantes ataques del lobo hacia su persona, por lo que debía mantenerse con la guardia en alto. Sin embargo no era tonta como para no saber que Sasuke le había dejado plantada, acordaron verse a las 9 de la mañana en la estación Shibuya y ya iba más de la 11 y cuarto. Pero por supuesto que todo era una broma, un alma tan inútil como ella no podía ser tan afortunada, ¿Afortunada? Desde cuándo utilizaba esa palabra, ella jamás había sido afortunada en nada, por más que intentase esforzarse, sólo era una completa idiota. Una vergüenza para todos, una entidad que sólo existía por existir, ni siquiera podía defenderse de sus compañeros, que aun que pensaban lo contrario la ojiperla sabía perfectamente que sólo la estaban utilizando. Por ello era natural que alguien tan brillante como Sasuke Uchiha la dejase plantada.

—Suficiente, regresaré a casa—susurró sacudiendo la cabeza, emprendió el paso hacia las escalares, pero cuando estaba a punto de subir el primer escalón alguien la cogió del codo.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?—cuestionó obligándola a girarse—, Hinata—la peliazul arqueó las cejas con sorpresa y el grito que había estado a punto de pegar se esfumó de su garganta. El pelinegro se veía un poco acalorado y su ceño estaba fruncido.

—Uchiha-san—exclamó aun en transe. Sasuke la soltó y se recargó contra la pared.

—Mierda, no pensé que correr fuera tan pesado—suspiró molesto.

—¿Viniste?

—¿Eres estúpida? Por supuesto que vine, ¿Creíste que te dejaría plantada?—inquirió y la Hyuuga se sonrojó.

—Pero tu dijiste a las 9—respondió desviando los ojos.

—Tuve que arreglar algunos asuntos imprevistos—contestó maldiciendo mentalmente al estúpido de Naruto por llegar de sorpresa a su casa cuando iba de camino a encontrarse con Hinata, tuvo que exprimirse el cerebro para encontrar alguna excusa razonable para su insistente y molesto amigo.

—Ya…veo—posó sus ojos en la estilizada figura del chico, una chaqueta azul marino dejaba ver los estampados de una sudadera blanca y a juego unos jeans oscuros. Se sonrojo al darse cuenta que por su cabeza pasaba la idea de que él se veía realmente apuesto, clavó los orbes en la punta de los botines café que traía puestos y se mordió el labio absolutamente avergonzada.

—Vamos—instigó el moreno recuperado de su carrera, tomó la mano de la Hyuuga y tiró de ella para llevarla a la taquilla de los boletos para el tren. Hinata pensó que el corazón le explotaría al sentir el calor de la mano de Sasuke mientras la tenia agarrada.

—¿Tomaremos el tren Uchiha-san?—preguntó para tratar de distraerse y no pensar demasiado en las alocadas palpitaciones de su pecho.

—Tenemos que para poder llegar—respondió con simpleza.

—Vale.

—Hinata—llamó observando como la susodicha no levantaba el rostro hacia él. Que torpe se veía de esa manera. Sonrió ladinamente al pensar que tal vez sería divertido tomarle el pelo al menos un poco mientras llegaba su turno en la fila para los boletos, se inclinó hacia ella y la pegó a él con ayuda de sus manos unidas—, estas muy linda hoy, ¿Debería atacarte ahora o esperar?—musitó en su oreja.

El corazón la bailoteo de tal manera que horrorizada se sostuvo el pecho, estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto por las palabras de ese lindo lobo negro.

—N-no—tartamudeó y antes de siquiera pensar en su error el pelinegro había puesto sus labios sobre los de ella. Corto y poderoso, sintió sus piernas convertirse en gelatina.

—Va a ser un día de lo más interesante Hinata—afirmó besándola una vez más. Luego se giró hacia la tendedera de la taquilla que miraba ruborizada la muestra de afecto de ese par de "novios" ah, qué bonito era ser joven de verdad. Sin embargo aquella mujer de grises cabellos no podía estar más alejada de la realidad, ellos no era novios, sólo un lobo y su preciada oveja. Un lobo muy hambriento y una oveja muy indefensa.

Que Dios se apiade de esa pobre oveja.

* * *

Sasuke planeaba algo, definitivamente. Su sentido de la supervivencia le decía que lo hacía al ver como los edificios de Tokio se desvanecían en la lejanía. ¿A dónde planeaba llevarla? ¿Estaría en peligro? Por supuesto, con el Uchiha siempre estaba en peligro, pero acaso ese chico sería capaz de ir a tal extremo por una broma hacia ella. No era hábil de pensar que sus intenciones eran sinceras y que lo hacía por amor, él sabia que ella quería a otro además. ¿Pero realmente era amor lo que sentía por Naruto? Desde hacía 5 años no lo dudaba ni un segundo, pero era la primera vez que se planteaba esa pregunta ¿Y si sólo era admiración? Si era así y Sasuke realmente la quería ¿Podía darse el lujo de corresponderlo?

¿Podía tratar de enamorarse de Sasuke Uchiha?

—Que cara más extraña estas poniendo Hinata—dijo el moreno sacándola de sus cavilaciones y sin respuesta a su pregunta—, pareces asustada—obvió.

—Sólo estoy inquieta Uchiha-san—susurró con nerviosismo—, ¿Adónde vamos?

—Secreto.

—Pero…

—Sólo espera y veras, recuerda serás solamente mía este fin de semana—se recargó en asiento del tren.

—Uchiha-san… ¿Realmente es todo el fin de semana? Yo debo llegar a casa—hundió la cabeza al ver la penetrante mirada del chico sobre ella.

—No creo que noten tu ausencia—musitó al recordar las pocas cosas que había oído sobre el trato que le daban a Hinata en la familia Hyuuga, mas la Hyuuga negó con vehemencia—, entonces llama para avisar.

—¿Qué?

—Llama a tu casa y di que regresaras mañana.

—Pero…

—Se un poco astuta Hinata, diles que pasaras la noche con una amiga—indicó. La ojiperla dudó en hacerlo, pero no podía escapar de las garras del lobo. Suspiró, que mas quedaba que rendirse ante su lobo personal.

—Bien—sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de la única persona en su casa que se preocuparía por ella. Neji simplemente le deseó que disfrutara su fin de semana con esa amiga y que no se preocupara por que él personalmente hablaría con su padre, aunque conociéndolo la regañaría por haber decidido pasar la noche en otra casa sin informarlo con anterioridad. A veces creía que su padre la detestaba, siempre quiso saber el porqué, pero siempre le dio miedo preguntar o también era que ya sabia porque, por ello sólo bajaba la cabeza y asentía ante todo lo que el cabeza de la familia Hyuuga dictaminaba. Después de todo ella mista en consciente que era una oveja negra para los Hyuuga—, es verdad—murmuró rebuscando en el bolso que había llevado consigo.

—Hmm—Sasuke la miró fijamente mientras la pequeña chica buscaba algo en su bolsa. Realmente le había sorprendido el cambio en Hinata, siempre utilizaba el uniforme tan holgado que verla llevar algo "entallado" le había causado cierto shock, después de todo sabia que la oveja era algo linda pero no que era tan hermosa. Al darse cuenta de sus propios pensamientos negó repetías veces, no, él no debía pensar de esa manera, sólo debía centrarse en capturarla y ya. Sin embargo aceptaba que Hinata era verdaderamente una curiosidad, como un diamante en bruto, un ser tan torpe y desprotegido que si lo pensaba bien no era raro que se hubiese fastidiado con los bastardos que trataban de aprovecharse de la debilidad de ella. Si tan sólo Hinata supiese defenderse, quizás no se hubiera molestado en ayudarla, aunque también si eso no hubiese pasado, no estaría con ella en ese tren.

—¡Lo encontré!—exclamó esbozando una sonrisa que lo tomó desprevenido.

—¿Qué cosa?—inquirió desviando los oscuros orbes hacia la ventana, sintiendo como un ligerísimo rubor cubría sus mejillas. Tosió para disimularlo, de verdad que lo había pillado con la guardia baja, estaba tan acostumbrado a verla nerviosa, sonrojada y torpe todo el tiempo, que obsérvala sonreír tan de pronto podría calificarse como arma improvisada para él. Cosa que en realidad no comprendió ¿Por qué su corazón había saltado al ver la sonrisa de la oveja torpe?

—Gracias por ayudarme con el papeleo del comité, sin ti no lo hubiera logrado Uchiha-san—aseguró extendiéndole un pequeño envoltorio gris y logrando sacarlo de sus cavilaciones. El moreno lo cogió un poco extrañado, examinó el paquete y luego de lanzarle una mirada prosiguió a abrirlo—, sé que es demasiado simple, pero el otro día vi que las tuyas estaban muy desgastadas por las actividades del club.

—¿Unas muñequeras?—sacó el par de cuadros de tela negra con un símbolo de un abanico con blanco y rojo* bordado en una de las caras—, ¿Me observaste lo suficiente para darte cuenta de ese detalle, Hinata?—indagó en son de burla.

—¿Eh? No, es sólo que…que quería darte algo que fuera útil para ti. No soy buena escogiendo ese tipo de cosas en realidad, la dependienta me dijo que eran bastante populares entre los chicos de nuestra edad—jugó con sus manos—, ¡Aunque si no te gusta puedo comprar otra cosa!—el Uchiha alzó una ceja y miró divertido el nerviosismo de la chica, satisfecho de que fuese por él sus rubor y no por otro.

Rió, fue un sonido que la hizo quedarse callada, ya que en todo el tiempo que llevaban sentándose juntos, nunca lo había oído reír.

—Eres realmente torpe Hinata—dejó de reír y se acercó a ella—, las usaré—expresó antes de besarla en la nariz, haciendo que Hinata se pusiera mas roja que un tomate por sus acciones que siempre le resultaban tan impredecibles. Realmente por ese día dejaría de recriminarse que sus acciones o pensamientos no tenían nada que ver con su plan.

El lobo simplemente disfrutaría de la oveja.

* * *

Se quedo paralizada en su sitio mientras el Uchiha pagaba la tarifa del taxi que los había llevado hasta un sitio en medio del bosque, sus ojos estaban sorprendidos de ver una hermosa y amplia casa de campo entre los árboles que tenían los colores del otoño pintados en sus ramas ¿En donde estaban? Giró la cara hacia Sasuke buscando una respuesta más el chico simplemente la volvió a coger de la mano y tiró de ella hasta llevarla a recorrer el pequeño caminito de adoquín que guiaba desde la cerca hasta la entrada de la cabaña. El moreno sacó una llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta, seguidamente la empujó dentro.

—¿Uchiha-san?

—Es la casa de campo de mi familia, tenemos otras pero esta es la más cercana—informó guiándola, era tan grande y espaciosa como se veía por fuera, con muebles que daban una sensación elegante y cálida, no se veía que estuviera abandonada, pero sabía que les daban mantenimiento mientras no eran usadas porque su propia familia tenía unas cuantas casas de ese estilo en todo el país.

—¿Qué…hacemos aquí?—cuestionó con cautela.

—Hay algunas cosas que quiero enseñarte y es preferible que estemos completamente solos—pasó sus manos por los brazos de ella y la empujó hacia la pared más cercana, sus ojos se entrecerraron, como si estuviese analizando a su presa. El corazón de la peliazul estalló de pánico cuando los labios de Sasuke rozaron su clavícula y su respiración chocó contra la piel expuesta de su cuello, él había ingeniosamente desatado la bufanda sin que se diera cuenta—, ¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa?—jugó un poco, ella tembló cuando él la tenia completamente acorralada entre sus brazos.

—¿U-Uchiha-san? D-detente—rogó aterrada, él sonrió ante sus errores. Disfrutaba que se equivocara de esa manera—, por favor—sus manos estaban paralizadas, no podía empujarlo lejos de ella.

—¿Qué me detenga? ¿Quieres que lo haga?—le mordió la mejilla—, empújame si es lo que quieres—sugirió apretando su agarre. Las piernas le amenazaron con fallarle y su pecho padecía de un ritmo desigual y acelerado. A ese paso moriría de un infarto.

—Por favor—susurró y él la besó con fuerza, mordiéndole el labio para dejarle profundizar el beso—, detente—suplicó al ser liberada, sin embargó el volvió a besarla salvajemente.

—Tienes que ser más firme en tus palabras Hinata, si quieres que pare tienes que ser mas fuerte—la besó otra vez, el calor comenzó a subir por su cuerpo y los sentidos le comenzaban a fallar.

El lobo estaba comenzado a devorar a la oveja.

Hinata sintió que lloraría, quería desesperadamente que él se detuviera, pero no hallaba la fuerza para rehusarse, ¿Siempre seria así para ella? Siempre terminaría por ceder a los deseos de otros, bajaría la cabeza y aceptaría si objeción que el comenzara a desnudarla y reclamara su cuerpo sin estar ella de acuerdo. ¿Siempre seria una inútil que no podía defenderse a sí misma?

—_Hinata, eres tan fuerte mi niña_.

—"¿Mamá?"—pensó al escuchar una delicada voz susurrar en su oídos.

—_Eres fuerte. Tienes que ser fuerte cuando no este._

—"Mamá…"

—_Hinata, se...fuerte._

—Para…—susurró dejando de temblar poco a poco, el Uchiha se separó de ella—, ¡Detente por favor!—gritó levantando los brazos para empujarlo con toda la fuerza que tenia—, por favor—unas pequeñas lagrimas se asomaron por sus ojos. Lo había hecho había dicho que no, por primera vez había logrado hacerlo, logró negarse a algo con todas sus fuerzas sin aceptar uno de los tantos destinos.

Y él simplemente sonrió.

—Lo hiciste—dijo obligándola a mirarlo directamente a los ojos—, puedes negarte perfectamente a lo que no te parece Hinata. Deberías intentarlo cada vez que estés es desacuerdo, no simplemente aceptarlo y ya—le limpió las mejillas. La ojiperla lo miró desconcertada.

—¿U-Uchiha-san?

—Es irritante ver lo tonta que llegas a ser por tu debilidad—continuó y le besó los ojos como pago por su error—, te echaré una mano esta vez. Pero estarás conmigo por estos dos días.

—¿Huh?—no entendía lo que el lobo quería decir, ¿Echarle una mano?

—¿Eres estúpida Hinata?—preguntó—. Estoy diciendo que te enseñaré a defenderte.

—¿Qué?—Sasuke gruñó ante los desentendida que podía ser la peliazul—, _¡Auch!_—se quejó cuando el morocho le mordió con fuerza una de las mejillas.

—Haré que tengas más confianza en ti misma—exclamó un poco irritado.

—¿Por qué? No te entiendo Uchiha-san. Yo no soy alguien en quien debas esforzarte de esa manera, soy una vergüenza, alguien que ni siquiera debería estar aquí—refutó ella.

—No digas estupideces.

—¡Es la verdad! ¡Yo debería estar muerta!—sus orbes soltaron un par de lágrimas y Sasuke abrió los ojos, ¿A qué se refería esa oveja?

—¿De qué diablos hablas?

—Yo…—se mordió el labio tratando de contener sus sollozos—. ¡Yo mate a mi madre!—confesó en un pequeño grito. Sasuke estaba descolocado por sus palabras, ¿Qué ella había hecho qué? Algo así simplemente era imposible de imaginar, la miró tan rota y afectada que lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla.

¿Qué había pasado con la oveja?

* * *

Se recargó en el marco de la puerta que daba a la terraza, admiró en silencio a la ojiperla sentada en el sillón London con las piernas recogidas contra el pecho y la cabeza enterrada en medio de sus rodillas, cuando había logrado calmarla simplemente se fue a sentar ahí y no pronuncio palabra por un buen rato. Las palabras de Hinata seguían rondando su cabeza, había dicho que mató a su madre; pero ¿Cómo era posible eso? Como es que un ser tan torpe tendría la capacidad de quitarle la vida a otro, simplemente no le cuadraba y ciertamente no sabía si investigar más a fondo sobre eso. Podría herirla más si lo hacía y por algún motivo no deseaba hacerlo, el lobo no quería lastimar a la oveja.

—Lo siento Uchiha-san—la voz de la peliazul lo hizo fijar su mirada en ella, Hinata elevó el rostro que tenía unos surcos de lágrimas en sus mofletes, sus bellos ojos estaban hinchados por el llanto.

—No quieres hablar de eso—más que una pregunta era una afirmación, la Hyuuga asintió—. Está bien, no preguntaré ni nada parecido—agregó caminado hacia ella para sentarse a su lado—, pero deberías intentar aprender a defenderte y no es como que me vaya a esforzar en enseñarte, tonta—masculló mirando hacia el cielo—. Depende completamente de ti si aprendes a defenderte de los abusos de esos bastardos o no, yo absolutamente no soy responsable de ello—el viento sopló revolviéndole los cabellos.

—¿Por qué intentas ayudarme?

—Me ayudo a mi mismo.

—¿Cómo?

—La persona que quiero obtener para mi, debe ser fuerte ¿No crees?—volteó hacia ella. Hinata se sonrojó de pies a cabeza y sus palabras no sonaron a mentira, porque no lo eran. Él quería que su presa fuera fuerte—. "¿_Qué diablos estoy diciendo?, deja de decir idioteces imbécil_"—se regañó mentalmente. Abrió los ojos al oírla reír con gracia. La miró ladeando la cabeza y con los azabaches orbes entrecerrados—, ¿Qué?—riñó.

—Eres extraño—soltó limpiándose la cara. Sasuke sintió sus mejillas arder, ¿Qué mierda? Abruptamente giró el rostro a otro lado—. Gracias—musitó, vale tal vez Sasuke Uchiha no daba tanto miedo como pensaba.

—No seas estúpida, vamos—apuró levantándose, por primera vez en su vida se sentía avergonzado, era como si él estuviese tropezando con sus propias trampas, la cogió de la mano y tironeó de ella para llevarla dentro—, tengo hambre—justificó.

—Vale, cocinaré algo para ti como agradecimiento. Tal vez sea divertido estar contigo—dijo y lo siguió sin oponerse. El Uchiha se detuvo a mitad del pasillo y ella chocó contra su espalda—, ¿Uchiha-san?—inquirió sobándose la nariz, él se viró rápidamente y la besó como antes, la ojiperla se pintó de uno y mil colores mientras sentía que las orejas le explotaban por lo rojas.

—Si no te apuras, te comeré a ti—murmuró contra su oído, liberándola después para que pudiese huir.

—¡Entiendo!—salió pintando hacia la cocina.

Sasuke se quedó ahí parado con la cabeza agachada, se llevó una mano al pelo y lo revolvió bruscamente.

—"_¿Qué mierda pasa conmigo?"—_levantó el rostro, tenía el ceño fruncido, mas sus mejillas estaban rojas—,"_¡¿Qué me ha hecho esa estúpida torpe?!_"—vociferó para sus adentros, se rehusaba a pensar porque la oveja le había provocado una reacción así, había dado un paso adelante y con éxito. Sin embargó ¿Realmente había logrado avanzar en su captura?

Quizás no era lobo quien había avanzado en realidad.

* * *

**.**

**Continuara**

**.**

* * *

**Uff, por fin lo acabe, espero que les haya gustado y ya verán que pasara con estos dos en su pequeño viaje jujuju apenas eran las 2 de la tarde cuando Hina-chan huyó a cocinar.**

**Muchísimas gracias por leerme, me fascina que a ustedes les fascine jejejeje.**

**Oh si, les voy diciendo no habrá lemon, pero SI lime, aun no soy capaz de hacer lemon -/- e.e sorprendente ¿No? jajaja así que ténganme paciencia, por eso les daré muchos momentos picantes ;)**

***Esta claro que es el símbolo Uchiha ¿Verdad? XP ajajaja**

**Por cierto, ¿Alguien quiere hacerme el favor de hacer una portada explícitamente para este fic? Lo amare por el resto de mi vida si lo hace y claro tendrá una mención especial en el capitulo, además de que añadiré a su pareja favorita si es que no la ven entre las que ya hay :P Interesados mandar un PM a mi cuenta por favor, le daré la hmmm ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Tarea? O lo que sea a la primera persona que se ofrezca, así que a ver qué pasa n.n**

**Bien los dejo, esperó sus comentarios y opiniones.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Akari se despide.**

**Yanne!**


	8. Una oveja ¿Tramposa?

**Hola, lamento la demora, es que regrese a la escuela y estuve a full con todo eso u.u odio el instituto, bueno no tanto jajaja. Oh es verdad, les aviso la persona que se encargara de la portada es mí muy querida amiga y lectora **Sky Hyuuga Hitsugaya **Sólo nos resta esperar a su valiosísima aportación. Lamento que no haya lemmon por el momento, sin embargo aun falta para que llegue el "momento" y tal vez meta a una muy seria consideración cambiar el **_**Limme**_** por **_**Lemmon**_**, así que les estaré avisando chicas. Además, aun hay lobo y oveja para rato, aun no llegamos a la mitad jajaja, así que aguátenme un rato más :P**

**Gracias por su increíble lista de reviews, me hacen llorar de felicidad.**

**Sin más disfruten.**

**Declaimer:**

Naruto** NO **es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**.**

**Episodio**

**VIII**

**Una oveja ¿Tramposa?**

**.**

_Eras una tramposa, muy astuta._

_Me tenías en tus manos y yo ni enterado._

**.**

Suspiró y se golpeó la cabeza varias veces antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la cocina, mejor dejaba de pensar en tonterías antes de que se volviera loco, iba por buen camino, sólo tenía que ser constante para poder tener a la oveja torpe completamente capturada entre sus garras. Ese sonrojo y demás patrañas sólo era un desliz de su sistema inmunológico, seguramente eran los síntomas de algún resfriado o cosas así. Pero mientras eran peras o manzanas, quería ver qué era lo que su oveja estaba haciendo; sigilosamente se adentró en la cocineta y se quedó parado en el marco de la puerta, mientras sus azabaches ojos miraban curiosamente como la torpe criatura danzaba de un lado a otro por los anaqueles y estanterías de la cocina, sacando y juntando ingredientes en la barra, se había colocado uno de los delantales que estaban guardados en las gavetas debajo del microondas. Se veía tan concentrada en su tarea, como si estuviera acostumbrada a cocinar, que no fue capaz de interrumpirla, por lo que poco a poco se fue acercando para tomar asiento en uno de los banquillos del desayunador. Que bueno que había llamado a los encargados de la limpieza para que hicieran las compras el día anterior. De no ser así, no podría estar disfrutando de la buena vista que proporcionaba la peliazul, moviéndose con gracia y tarareando una melodía sin nombre ni ritmo en concreto, como una especie de caperucita inocente, que sin saber era observada por un lobo demasiado astuto y hambriento, pero ella no era caperucita, era su oveja personal. Una oveja a la que tendría que resistir darle una mordida por un rato.

Primero debía averiguar que era a lo que se refería cuando había dicho que ella mató a su madre, porque sinceramente esa era una idea demasiado imposible de pensar. Por Dios, si se la pasaba cayéndose en lugares tan lisos por una hoja de papel y escondiendo la cabeza como avestruz; era inconcebible, sino es que irónico, el tan siquiera considerar la posibilidad de que Hinata hubiera cometido asesinato o algo parecido. Ella no parecía capaz de ello, además su mirada al hablar de su madre era tan melancólica y triste que si hubiese sido ella la "asesina" sus orbes mostrarían cualquier cosa menos eso. Entonces ¿Qué era lo que había sucedido realmente en el pasado de la oveja? Si no podía descubrirlo, resultaría absolutamente infructuoso tratar de ayudar a la Hyuuga a tener más confianza en sí misma.

Como si tratara de abrir un candado que no tenía llave.

—¡Kya!—gritó la ojiperla alzando los brazos y dejando caer un cucharon al suelo, él la miró ladeando la cabeza y estrechando los ojos, Hinata desvió la mirada ligeramente avergonzada por su reacción y es que no había notado la presencia del moreno hasta que lo miró sentado con la barbilla recargada en el dorso de su mano escaneándola fijamente. Aunque bien esto último podría sonar muy pretencioso, pues el Uchiha se veía demasiado concentrado para estar expresamente viéndola a ella.

—Realmente eres estúpida—musitó negando tenuemente.

—Lo siento, es que saliste de la nada Uchiha-san, me asustaste—respondió a su vez mientras se agachaba para tomar el utensilio.

—¿Qué estas cocinando?—inquirió posando sus orbes en el techo.

—Pollo con teriyaki y arroz—apuntó—, si…no te gusta puedo ver que mas hacer—susurró.

—Está bien así.

—Vale, espera un poco por favor—sonrió y Sasuke volvió a sentir esa extraña opresión en su pecho. Con su mano libre se despeinó el cabello y gruñó ligeramente.

Al diablo, sólo lo ignoraría.

Por su parte la Hyuuga estaba nerviosa, sentir la feroz mirada del lobo sobre sus espalda no la ayudaba en nada a concentrase en su labor. Si tan sólo pudiera salir huyendo como lo hacía siempre, pero no por miedo en esta ocasión, a decir verdad estaba bastante cómoda con él ahí; sin embargo de lo que quería escapar era de ella misma, en un momento de exaltación había soltado un detalle de su vida que no era muy grato y vaya por Dios que no era tonta para no saber que Sasuke querría saber más del asunto.

Rogaba al cielo que él no le preguntara nada respecto a ello.

Por alguna razón al moreno le resultaba muy atractiva la imagen de Hinata cocinando para él, verla "bailar" por las losetas blancas de la cocina vistiendo un delantal y manchándose de comida la cara, era algo que deseaba siguiera pasando todos los día por un tiempo indefinido. Sentía como si nunca se pudiera cansar de ver su silueta y desear atraparla entre sus brazos para después acorralarla y devorarla lentamente. Al darse cuenta de sus propios y extraños pensamientos sacudió la cabeza.

—Pondré la mesa—lo mejor sería que dejara de verla un rato al menos hasta que dejara de imaginar estupideces.

—¿Eh? No, yo lo hago—levantó la cara mientras cortaba las verduras para ver al moreno levantándose—, no te preocupes U…_Ay_—se quejó luego de que milimétricamente por un fallo se diera con la punta del cuchillo en el dedo índice. De la pequeña abertura de su piel comenzó a brotar sangre. Sasuke rápidamente se acercó a la Hyuuga que examinaba su herida, la cogió de la muñeca y alzó la extremidad para revisar el corte.

—De verdad eres todo un caso—declaró negando levemente—, eres tan torpe Hinata—agregó llevándose el dedo de la chica a la boca para "limpiar" la magulladura, el corazón de Hinata comenzó a latir desbocadamente, retumbando en sus costillas con brusquedad, las mejillas se le inundaron de sangre y sintió sus piernas flaquear. El Uchiha notó la exacerbación de la peliazul ante sus acciones, las comisuras de sus labios sutilmente se estiraron para formar una sonrisa de medio lado.

—¿Uchiha-san?—pronunció débilmente al sentir la succión en su dedo. De alguna manera era tan erótico que se sentía avergonzada y aletargada en un contrapunto de su interior.

El pelinegro la liberó de su método de curación, para después inclinarse hacia ella y lentamente rodearle la cintura con sus brazos para después acercar sus cuerpos; olfateó su cuello que olía suculentamente a vainilla y sin poder resistirse "clavó" sus colmillos en la yugular, en ese punto donde la sangre y el pulso son más intensos. Hinata lanzó un pequeño gruñido y Sasuke la arrinconó contra la barra. Marcó el sitió y seguidamente capturó los rosados labios, le dio una ligera mordida para que ella le permitiera profundizar la caricia a sus belfos. No se opuso, la ojiperla estaba en un estado de anestesia total en ese momento. Incluso se sorprendió de estar "disfrutando" del placer de sus labios. En ese momento supo que tal vez no sería malo si se dejaba enamorar por el lobo. Después de todo su amor por Naruto podría calificarse de platónico, y es que en toda su vida sólo el rubio le había gustado y nunca se paró a sopesar el enamorarse de otra persona. Si Sasuke era sincero con sus sentimientos…

Era tremendamente probable que terminara por enamorarse de él.

En cambio el moreno estaba entretenido con los labios de la Hyuuga, saboreándolos y guardándolos en su memoria. Nunca le habían agradado las chicas, porque resaltaban demasiado molestas. Hinata era diferente, le costaba admitirlo, pero la oveja era tan interesante que no le importaba estar con ella y hacerle todas esas cosas que jamás pensó en hacerle a una mujer. No admitía que estuviese tropezando con sus propias trampas, por supuesto que no, eran pequeñas cosas que no tenía previstas, mas estaba seguro que no era lo suficientemente idiota para terminar enamorado de ella.

El lobo no sería la presa de la oveja.

La oveja era la presa del lobo, por órdenes de la naturaleza y porque su orgullo jamás dejaría que admitiese algo así. Él no estaba enamorado de Hinata, ó al menos eso se gritaba internamente mientras la besa y apretaba entre sus brazos con fuerza.

El momento fue interrumpido con crueldad por el sonido de un teléfono sonando. El Uchiha reconoció sus propio ring-tone y maldiciendo mentalmente a quien fuera, se separó a regañadientes de la Hyuuga, la besó fugazmente en la frente y salió de la cocina.

Hinata se dejó caer en el suelo y posó una mano en su pecho para tratar de normalizar su corazón. Por Dios creía que iba a desmayarse en medio del ataque.

El lobo lentamente se estaba abriendo paso en su corazón.

* * *

Sasuke permaneció en silencio mientras Hinata curioseaba por los alrededores de la casa, viendo con la misma fascinación de un niño el bosque y el lago que estaban dentro de los terrenos de la propiedad. Habían comido con el mismo silencio yendo y viniendo entre ellos; aunque a ella se le hizo raro que él repentinamente se pusiera serio, no hizo nada por preguntar, si Sasuke quería hablar, hablaría de ello, pero al no ser así ella simplemente lo dejó ser. Y es que la persona que le había marcado era su madre para decirle que mañana por la noche cuando estuviese de regreso tendría una cena para conocer a una de las citas de matrimonio que le había escogido, no estaba muy contento. Pero de antemano sabía que la rechazaría.

La única para él era Hinata.

Se detuvo en su caminata al sorprenderse con ese pensamiento. Ciertamente quería que Hinata estuviese con él para no tener que comprometerse o seguir yendo a las citas, pero ¿Desde cuándo pensaba en ella como "La única"? bah al diablo con eso, seguramente el aire otoñal lo estaba afectando de manera rara.

—Uchiha-san, este lugar es muy bonito—aludió ella atreviéndose a ser la primera en romper el silencio. Lo miró brevemente y después clavó sus perlas en la superficie del lago, estaban parados en el pequeño muelle donde un bote descansaba atado al puerto.

—Mi padre lo compró para mi madre en su 10mo aniversario de bodas—informó viendo con gracia como la Hyuuga hacia caras a su reflejo en el agua.

—Vaya, debe quererla mucho—sus mirada se apagó ligeramente y se sentó en la orilla para tocar el agua con sus palmas, su dedo herido tenia puesta una tirita.

—Hinata.

—¿Si?

—¿A qué te referías con… lo de tu madre?—observó como ella se crispaba y agachaba la cabeza.

—Desearía que no me lo preguntaras—musitó con voz monocorde.

—Sólo quiero saber porque no dejas que te ayude.

Mutismo.

—Uchiha-san tú y yo somos parecidos a causa de nuestras familias—empezó—, sabes lo que se siente cargar con el orgullo de tu apellido sobre los hombros, no me equivoco ¿Verdad?.

—¿Eso que tiene que ver?

—No sé como haya sido para ti, pero en mi caso, el apellido Hyuuga es una carga demasiado pesada. En ese mundo el nombre de la familia es el mayor peligro para los niños, sobre todo si hay quienes odian a esa familia—paró un segundo para soltar un suspiró y dejar caer los hombros, el moreno se mantuvo a la espera de que continuase—, nunca he sido muy habilidosa y realmente sé que no soy digna de llevar el apellido Hyuuga. Mi padre siempre fue estricto conmigo, mi madre… ella era una mujer muy amable. No me regañaba por fallar o equivocarme, ella era bastante comprensiva—miró con nostalgia el agua—, pero yo termine por matarla.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—A veces ser débil es la causa de muerte para otros—viró medio rostro y Sasuke enarcó la cejas al verla llorar—, fue mi culpa que ella muriera. Yo, yo no la escuché quise ser egoísta por un día y conseguir que mi padre me diera su cariño, mi madre trató de detenerme, pero yo insistía en ir a conseguir sus dulces preferidos. Yo quería tanto que me sonriera; como cuando sonrió al tener a Hanabi-chan entre sus brazos el día que nació—sus orbes se perdieron en un recuerdo que sólo sus ojos veían, volteo de nuevo hacia el lago—. Me bajé del auto y salí corriendo para cruzar la calle, mamá gritó, jamás la había oído gritar así, ¿Por qué mamá esta gritando tanto? ¿Quién es el hombre que me ha cogido de los hombros? Mamá ayúdame, ese señor me está apretando mucho. ¿Por qué mamá está golpeando a ese hombre? ¿Por qué ese tipo trae algo filoso? Tengo miedo Mamá ¿Mamá? ¿Por qué te sale sangre de la barriga mamá? ¡¿Mamá?!—sus dedos se aferraron a su cabeza y la sacudía impetuosamente, estaba sumergida en esa doliente memoria. Como si la estuviera viviendo otra vez—, ¿Mamá porque trataste de salvarme? Soy una inútil, no deberías haberlo hecho, mamá… mamá, abre tus ojos ¡Ma…!

Una mano le cubrió los ojos mientras el Uchiha pegaba su cuerpo a la espada de ella, el brazo libre se enroscó en la cintura de la peliazul y sus labios se pegaron a su oreja. Quería sacarla del doloroso recuerdo a toda costa.

—Suficiente—gruñó apretándola, Hinata bajó lentamente los brazos para aferrarse al agarre del moreno. De haber sabido que se pondría así, no le hubiera preguntado, era extrañamente doloroso verla en ese estado.

Las mejilla de la Hyuuga aun eran mojadas por los pequeños riachuelos de lágrimas que corrían desde sus ojos perla hasta la punta de su barbilla.

—Mi padre se volvió más frio después de eso, sé que me culpa de la muerte de mi madre. Ella detuvo mi secuestro a costa de su vida; yo no he logrado ser lo que me pidió, ¿Cómo puedes ser fuerte, cuando tu debilidad asesinó a la persona más importante para ti? Sólo soy capaz de estorbar, de ser una completa inútil, debí ser yo la que muriera y no mi madre—continuó.

—Basta Hinata, ya he escuchado suficiente—ejerció más fuerza en su abrazo—, eres fuerte. Cualquiera habría enloquecido luego de eso, pero has continuado adelante.

—Sin embargo siempre mantengo la cabeza agachada Uchiha-san estoy lejos de enorgullecer a mi madre, no soy una mujer digna de hacerlo.

—Entonces te hare alguien digna de enorgullecer la memoria de tu madre, como ya dije, la única que tiene que esforzarse para lograrlo eres tú.

—¿Por qué haces esto por mi Uchiha-san?—cuestionó dejando caer los brazos.

Él se mantuvo callado, aunque se lo preguntara no tenía una respuesta clara a esa pregunta, ¿Por qué lo hacía?

—Porque quiero que seas mía—si, era porque quería cumplir con su palabra, quería obtener su corazón, quería que ella estuviese a su lado sólo por eso, no había otra razón

¿No la había verdad?

—¿Q-que d-dices?—trató de separarse, mas por el repentino movimiento y el poco apoyo que él estaba ejerciendo en el muelle ambos terminaron por caer al agua.

—¡Hinata!—reprochó el Uchiha sacando la cabeza del agua, ella lo imitó.

—¡Lo siento Uchiha-san!—se puso colorada. Sasuke frunció el ceño y estrechó la mirada, ella tembló no sólo por la fría temperatura del agua, sino porque parecía que el lobo quería matarla.

El ojinegro nadó hasta ella y le cogió la muñeca, Hinata lo miró aterrada y Sasuke sonrió antes de jalarla hacia él y sumergirse con ella. La besó bajo el agua causando que la ojiperla abriera los orbes con desmesura, hizo un vano esfuerzo por separarse del Uchiha, pero este apretó su agarre y con la otra mano impidió que quitase su cara.

Cuando el oxigeno fue vital para su supervivencia la liberó para poder subir a la superficie y tomar aire.

—Cometiste dos errores, pero al menos ya no son tan seguidos como antes, eso es un avance.

—¡Uchiha-san!—recriminó ruborizada hasta las orejas, arrojándole agua, él se cubrió con un brazo.

—Vamos que sólo te cobre uno.

—¡No te acerques!—comenzó a nadar a la orilla.

—Oye, no escapes—la siguió y la tomó de la cintura antes de que pudiese subir a suelo firme y la zambulló en el lago. El sol comenzó a correr hacia el horizonte, anunciando la noche y tiñendo el cielo en los colores del crepúsculo.

—¡Kya!—exclamó y él le plantó un beso en el cuello, antes de dar una vuelta con ella en sus brazos dentro del agua. Hinata soltó una ligera risa mientras seguían jugando en el lago, él sonrió de lado al ver que todo rastro de tristeza y lágrimas había desaparecido.

Jamás volvería a preguntar sobre ello, no quería ver a su oveja en ese estado otra vez.

* * *

Movió con parsimonia la toalla sobre sus azabaches cabellos, justo al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se clavaban en la puerta de vidrio del jardín, alumbrado con la hermosa luz de una fulgurosa luna creciente se veía como sacado de una postal. Ni él mismo era capaz de creer que se había puesto a jugar con Hinata en el agua, pero vamos, ni que fuera pecado divertirse un poco junto a su oveja. Lo bueno era que la casa de campo siempre estaba surtida de todo, ya que su madre era fanática de sugerir improvisadamente un día de campo en las afueras cada dos por tres. Por lo que había ropa de reserva en caso de que de pronto llegase un día de la escuela y Mikoto Uchiha le dijera "Vamos a la cabaña deja tus cosas cariño" ciertamente ya había pasado eso un par de veces durante el año.

—¿Uchiha-san?—el tímido tono que usó la ojiperla le hizo girarse hacia atrás, la vio parada en la frente a las escaleras, con los mofletes rebosantes de liquido carmesí y una de sus sudaderas rayadas cubriéndola por completo.

La ropa de su madre no le había quedado por una razón muy específicamente situada en su frente, por lo que él mismo le había dado un par de sus prendas. Sin embargó Hinata sólo llevaba la sudadera, ya que no traía los pantalones deportivos que le llevó junto con ella. La peliazul estiraba continuamente la tela hacia abajo por que le quedaba muy "corto". Sasuke parpadeó repetidas veces desconcertado por la imagen tan rara que proyectaba. Casi como si no trajese nada mas debajo. Tosió cubriéndose los labios y un ligero sonrojo naciente en sus pómulos.

—¿Qué le ha pasado al pantalón?—indagó con voz saturada.

—Traté de ponermelo, pero no me quedaba se caía mucho—manifestó jalando la tela hacia abajo como una especie de tic nervioso—, esto es muy vergonzoso Uchiha-san—masculló enrojecida.

—Te sienta bien—susurró sin pensar.

—¿Eh?—sus mejillas se encendieron más de ser posible.

—Dije que vengas aquí a sentarte—corrigió modificando su voz para que sonase como siempre, ella obedeció y dudosa se acercó—, aquí—apuntó el hueco que había entre sus piernas—. Rápido Hinata—apuró al verla poner una mueca de susto.

La Hyuuga acató la bochornosa orden y se colocó entre las piernas del morocho, quien percibió el ligero perfume del mismo Shampoo que él, en ese momento tenían el mismo olor y por un momento el cuello de Hinata le pareció bastante apetecible; contuvo sus impulsos al ponerle la toalla en la cabeza y ante esto la ojiperla respingó sorprendida de que Sasuke le estuviese secando el cabello.

—Uchiha-san…

—Silencio—mandó. La Hyuuga sólo atino a callarse y dejar que los movimientos del secado la relajasen poco a poco. De verdad que no era malo estar con Sasuke.

El Uchiha intentó despejar sus pensamientos mientras le secaba el pelo a Hinata, las constantes preguntas respecto a su comportamiento salían a flote en su cabeza, no tenía una respuesta para ninguna de ellas y dudaba mucho aceptar la única obvia.

Él no podía estar desarrollando sentimientos hacia Hinata.

—Gracias—musitó la peliazul una vez hubiera terminado, hizo amago de levantarse más Sasuke la abrazó cruzando los brazos por sobre su pecho y la obligó a recargarse contra él mientras se tumbaba contra el respaldo de sofá.

—Quédate quieta.

—¿Uchiha-san?

—Sólo quédate así—hundió la cabeza en el hueco entre su hombro y cuello, captando el aroma que ambos compartían.

—_Humm_, ¿Uchiha-san?—se removió un poco inquieta, el rebuznó.

—¿Qué?

—Gracias por escucharme, lo de mi madre no se lo he contado a nadie más a parte de ti, Kiba-kun y Shino-kun no lo saben, así que ¿Podrías guardarlo como un secreto por mí?—pidió tocando dubitativamente la mano del moreno.

—¿Y por qué se los contaría?—rodó los ojos—. Eres poco perceptiva Hinata.

—Lo siento.

—En fin, vamos.

—¿A dónde?

—Prepararemos la cena y luego iremos a dormir—informó empujándola ligeramente para ponerse de pie. Hinata se quedó de piedra. Había olvidado ese detalle.

—Uchiha-san, puedo preguntar: ¿Dónde dormiré yo?—lo observó nerviosa, él moreno clavó sus orbes en los de ella y sonrió ladinamente.

—Por supuesto y es muy obvio además—enunció y ella suspiró—, dormirás conmigo.

—¡¿Qué?!—el rubor estalló en todo su cuerpo, Sasuke disfrutó de este hecho.

—No te preocupes, no te tocaré—añadió cogiéndola de la mano para que emprendiera el paso hacia la cocina—, a menos que quieras que lo haga, claro está—susurró inclinándose hacia ella en la puerta de la cocineta. Hinata se sintió avergonzada al tiempo que se alejaba de él y a trompicones llegó al frigorífico.

—¡Uchiha-san!

—Sólo bromeo, es tan fácil tomarte el pelo Hinata—rió quedamente. Ella infló las mejillas y se giró hacia el refrigerador para sacar la cartera de huevos y el sobrante de arroz de la tarde—, dormirás en la habitación de mis padres.

La Hyuuga respiró aliviada.

—No entiendo tu humor Uchiha-san—Sasuke se acercó para tomar la cartera de huevos y tomó uno de los sartenes que colgaba sobre la estufa.

—Bueno, no es como si debieras hacerlo.

—Pero yo quiero llegar a entenderte—refutó seria mirándolo a los ojos, su mirada era tan fuerte y limpia que Sasuke se sorprendió de esto. Mas ese semblante sólo duró un poco—, porque tú eres la primera persona que quiere estar conmigo. Yo quiero llegar a entenderte para poder ser capaz de responder correctamente a tus sentimientos—sentenció abochornada.

Sasuke se quedó callado y por un segundo sintió remordimiento por las verdaderas intensiones tras su acercamiento a ella. Desvió la mirada al empaque de los huevos y luego volvió a posar sus orbes en los de ella.

—También yo—pronunció—, quiero entenderte—confesó—,"_y entender que mierda me está pasando"_—completó mentalmente.

La oveja era muy tramposa, usando las trampas del lobo en su beneficio, ni siquiera era capaz de saber quien caía ante quien. Resultaba bastante frustrante.

* * *

**.**

**Continuara**

**.**

* * *

**Bien, terminé con esto, les contaré que cuando lo estaba escribiendo escuchaba un mix de baladas y solté carcajadas porque algunas canciones "concordaban" mucho con los momentos, igual le pasó a mi editora o sea Aoko-neesan cuando la llamaba a mi cuarto para que leyera y me corrigiera algunas cosas. Jajajaja era demasiado chistoso.**

**En fin, esperó que les guste este capítulo.**

**Deje sus Reviews por favor.**

**Akari se despide.**

**Yanne!**


End file.
